Everything's Not What It Seemed
by Daerwyn
Summary: Bella's not really Bella. She's Delphinus Shunpike, Stan's wife. When one day, Voldemort comes, he kills Stan. Bella believes him dead, but did Stan cheat death? And who the bloody hell is Harriet? Find out! S/B
1. Chapter 1

We were sitting outside of the Cullen's house. Everyone was just laying in the sun, even I. Though, why, I didn't know. I wasn't a vampire like them, so I didn't sparkle. I guess they were trying to get me to tan.

"Oh my!" I heard Esme exclaim. We all bolted up and I saw an owl swoop down and drop something in my lap. Just as I was about to reach for it, Edward grabbed my wrist.

"It isn't safe."

"It was a messenger owl, Edward. It's perfectly fine," I reasoned. He let my wrist go and I grabbed the piece of parchment.

_Miss Shunpike_, it started.

My breath hitched. No one except my friends back home knew my real name, let alone _that _name.

_Death Eaters are coming for you. They have decided to take Harriet with them to use to you as bait. Do not fall for it. The Order is on their way. So be prepared. McGonnagall._

I ripped it up in little pieces and shoved it in my pocket. "I'll show them. I'll show all of them!" I mumbled under my breath. No one stole Harriet! No one used her as bait!

"What did it say, love?" Edward asked.

"We're having visitors soon. Any minute now. Two groups. We have no choice in the matter. Alice won't be able to see them. One side is good the other wants to kill me. And they have Harriet."

"Who's Harriet?" Edward asked. I didn't make an effort to answer. Then, "Who are coming? Why won't Alice see them?"

"McGonnagall is bringing the Order here, she's in charge since Dumbledore died. The Order are following Death Eaters. They are-"

"Witches and wizards," Carlisle broke in. "Dumbledore was a good friend of mine. I attended Hogwarts in my human years."

I smiled. "What house were you in?"

"You go to Hogwarts?" Carlisle askd.

I laughed. "I graduated about five years ago! I'm really twenty two. I'm here to hide from Death Eaters. It obviously isn't working. So you never answered my question."

"I was in Gryffindor!"

"Me as well, unlike my sister. I trust you've heard of Harry Potter?"

He nodded. "The Boy Who Lived."

"You might meet him if he comes," I explained. "He's a good friend of the family."

"Who the hell is Harriet?" Emmett shouted.

I sent a pained look to Edward. "My daughter."

"Your. . . daughter?" Edward asked, his expression pained.

"I am married in the wizarding world, Edward. Well, I was married."

"What happened?" Edward asked, seeing my crestfallen expression.

"You-know-who, I mean Voldemort, killed him. He killed my husband and I kept Harriet in Sirius's home, for the house elves to take care of, but that must not have worked since Sirius is dead too."

"What was his name?" Edward asked, trying to control his anger.

"Stan Shunpike. A year older than me, since he was born in seventy four, but I was born in seventy five. Worked on the Knight Bus. . . Anyways, Death Eaters and Order members are coming. We need to get ready for them. Death Eaters can kill you and they will if they want to. So dodge any spells they send. Order members are-"

I saw white lights cascading from the ground and I saw Mad-Eye first.

"Moody," I greeted. "Where's my sister?"

"Right here!" I heard a voice cry right next to me. I laughed. Tonks reminded me of Alice in many ways. I hugged her, my hair turning violet.

"Shall we confuse them, dear sister?" I asked, my British accent returning.

She laughed. "I think we shall, young sister of mine."

We turned into each other and I heard Edward make a coughing noise. "Oh, right!" I exclaimed, seeing the Order members standing about. "Cullen family, these are Order members, the good guys. This is my fabulous sister Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, but call her Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, my sister's husband, McGonnagall, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Hagrid, Hestia Jones, Sturgis Podmore, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Molly Weasley, Charlie Weasley, and, yes, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron and Ginny Weasley. Order, this is Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Edward Cullen. You all know who I am, so onto what happened. McGonnagall, care to explain?"

"Sirius's home was broken into a few weeks ago. Kreature was found dead when we went there, so he must have put up a fight. He only did ever listen to you anyway. Harriet was taken and in replacement was a note stating that they were coming for you, they knew where you were, and that if they saw reinforcements when they came to take you, they would kill Harriet. She's been taken care of, pretty well considering the circumstances. Severus told me that Narcissa was taking care of her like her own child." I nodded.

"Narcissa was always a good witch. Alright, so they are coming here? We know for sure they- Nevermind," I stated as soon as I saw that there were black marks in the sky. I turned towards the Cullen's, pulling out my wand. "Stay hidden. We can take care of this. Do not even think about trying to fight with us."

They landed and Bellatrix withdrew her mask from her face. "Wow, I daresay, we said no reinforcements," she cackled. "Hello Dora, Delphinus." I hated it when she used my real name and I knew she knew that.

"Aunt Bella," I said icily. "Are you the leader now that Lucius is in prison? Seems fitting. You always did run away from a fight."

She growled. "How dare you!"

"Or did you get Voldemort in bed?" I taunted. "Is that what happened? You got him in bed and gave him a good fuck?"

Tonks grabbed my arm, telling me I was pushing it. I heard the Cullen's gasp at my language. I didn't care. They needed to attack first and that's why the Order always let me do the talking. I knew how to push people's buttons.

"You dare speak his name, you filthy little halfblood!" Bellatrix shouted.

I smirked. "So you did fuck him."

"Did we not kill your darling little Stan? And now we have you Harriet. I wouldn't taunt me, child, or you may be the only left in your little perfect family."

My smirk vanished immediately. "I would say the same to you, but we haven't killed anyone in your family yet. Yet being the keyword. You see, Bella, you don't want this life, because you don't want to be . . . used, do you? Thrown away when this all ends. Trash."

She snarled and raised her wand. "Stupify!" She shouted. And the fight was on. We dodged spells, shot them back, and I kept the Golden Trio in my sights at all times. They weren't allowed to be taken. I was hit with a stupify and I shot backwards hitting a tree. I groaned and got up. "You'll regret that," I muttered. I pointed my wand at Dolohov. "Levicorpus!"

He shot in the air, clearly not expecting it. "Avada Kedavra!" I shouted, as he fell from the sky. He was hit squarly in the chest and was dead before he impacted with the ground. I rolled my eyes. "That felt good."

My aunt was facing off Tonks and then I heard something. Something I wanted to hear, but not in this situation.

"Mama!" I heard Harriet shout. I spun around and saw my daughter. Her dirty blond hair, straight and nicely brushed. Her rosy cheeks bright red. Her eyes red ringed from crying, a piercing green.

"Harriet!" I whispered. I was aware of the fight behind me, but I was no longer apart of it. Only my daughter mattered. I started toward her, but someone shot out from the trees in front of her, causing me to stop.. "Rodolphus, let my daughter go," I growled.

I saw a flash of white and then Rodolphus was dead and Harriet was in Rosalie's arms. "I'll keep her safe. Get back to the fight."

I sighed in relief. "Thank you so much, Rosalie."

She smiled. "It was nothing. He never stood a chance. Go back to fighting. Esme and I will keep her safe."

"I owe you so much," I told her before sending a spell at Bellatrix, who just missed it. Tonks sent me a grateful look before returning to the fight. I had taken down Dolohov, and I needed to take down at least one more. It was my goal.

"Well, well, well," I heard a chilling voice sound. Harry froze instantly so I knew who it was. All the Death Eaters stopped fighting instantly, causing the Order members to follow suit. We all turned towards the voice and I saw a snakelike creature. "If it isn't Delphinus Tonks. Or do you go by Shunpike nowadays?"

"Fuck you," I growled.

He curled his lip back. "Are you offering?"

"So immature! And these people follow you?" I growled. Tonks sent me a fearful look.

"How dare you speak like that to me!" He shouted. Order members were apparating away. I sent Tonks the signal telling her to leave and take Harry and the other Golden members with them. She took off and apparated away. Only Mad-Eye, Lupin, and I were left, along with Bellatrix, Rabastian, and Greyback.

We were outnumbered, if you didn't count the Cullen's.

"So, Delphinus, why are you here?" Voldemort asked. "Why are you in this place, where no one lives?"

"To get away from you and your lazy ass. Because isn't it strange how you randomly attack my family? Why do you hold a grudge against me? Is it because I refused to join you? Or how Stan broke from under your spell?"

"Because you are wanted by Bellatrix. Then you disappear. That wouldn't happen if you didn't have something to hide."

"Like I said, fuck you," I said calmly.

"Whatever you wish. Or I could do this." I braced myself. "Crucio!"

I fell to my knees and screamed. The fire was boiling in my blood. My bones felt like they were cracking in pieces. It hurt worse than when James bit me! I let out another piercing scream. The spell released and I was panting.

"Tell me where Potter and his friends are."

"I don't know! I don't know!" I pleaded. I hated being weak but i didn't want to go under the Cruciatus spell again. "Lupin, Moody, go, please. I'll handle this. You won't survive if my powers get the best of me and its starting again. Leave and tell them all I'm safe."

They seemed hesitant but left. I faced Voldemort, my eyes red, hair bright orange. I was slowly bubbling up on fire, not literally, of course.

"What are you doing?" He asked, slightly afraid.

"What should have happened long ago."

"Where does the Order reside?"

"Like hell I'd tell you!" I shouted.

"Cruico!"

I fell to my knees, screaming again. I felt my inner demon come out to play. My eyes turned white, along with my hair. I wasn't fighting it and it leapt out at Voldemort just then. I growled. "You messed with the wrong girl!"

Bellatrix stumbled back. "My Lord, we must leave. She'll-"

I rose into the air and then crashed into the ground, hearing my arm snap. Great, just what I needed. I looked at Voldemort and his followers, but they were gone. I felt my anger subside and I was panting, cradling my arm. I stood up and saw the Cullen's staring at me. "They are either dead or gone. They won't mess with me or Harriet again. Thank you, Rosalie, so much for saving her."

Rosalie handed me Harriet and smiled. "You have so much to live for, and you were going to throw it away to become one of us."

"I-I thought that if I was a vampire, I'd be able to help Harry take on Voldemort, protect him. I guess I was wrong."

"What was that?" Edward asked, in awe.

I laughed darkly, wincing in pain as I moved my arm. "That was the result of being Crucioed when you are a little girl. Bella was the worst babysitter ever."

"Is your name even Bella?" Jasper asked.

I shook my head. "That was my disguised name. My real name is Dephinus Corona Tonks-Shunpike, or rather just Tonks now. Carlisle, I think my arm's broken, if you could take a look at it. Other than that, Edward, I'm fine."

"That is a strange name," Rosalie murmured.

Carlisle gently proded at my arm. "Well, in my family, all pureblood families really, they name their children after the stars or myths. Something that is ancient. Like Nymphadora and Bellatrix. My mother's name is Andromeda, and her sisters are Bellatrix and Narcissa. How Bellatrix can be related to two caring woman is beyond me, but it happened. My mother married a Muggleborn, or a normal human that has magical powers. My father's parents are like Charlie, completely nonmagical. Um, but my grandfather and most of the Black's were named after constellations. It's not so weird, after a while. I think Constellation names are beautiful."

"You arm is broken," Carlisle confirmed. "Come on inside, I'll fix it up."

I shook my head. "No need. Now that you know what I am I can whip up a quick potion and it will heal."

Carlisle laughed. "A bone healing, I forgot about those. Very easy to make."

I nodded. "I learned them by heart while I played Quidditch."

"What's that?" Edward asked.

"A wizarding sport," I informed him.

Emmett laughed. "Bella - or whatever her name is - plays sports!"

I laughed. "Just call me Core. It's my middle name shortened. Or Del, that's what most call me. My sister goes by her last name so I can't do that."

"You're sister looks great. I'd love to meet her under less-stress related circumstances," Esme remarked.

I smiled. "I'm sure she'd love to meet you as well, Esme."

"Do you want to make the potion in my office? Or. . ." Carlisle trailed off.

"If its not too much trouble, you're office will be fine. I should probably get my ingredients," I mumbled.

"I always keep a closet full of ingredients in my office. You can use mine."

I smiled. "Thank you, Carlisle."

Rosalie came up to me. "Can I take her? I'll get her fed and changed, because she seems a little dirty."

I seemed a little hesitant and she saw that. "I'll explain in a minute why I'm acting like this."

I nodded, handing Harriet over. "Be good for mommy's friend, alright?"

"Yes, Mommy," Harriet smiled.

Rosalie ran off and Carlisle led me to his office. I skimmed his shelves for the potions book I was looking for and pulled it down. "What do you need?" Carlisle murmured.

I showed him the book and conjured a cauldron. He set an armful of ingredients on the table in front of me. I followed the instructions perfectly, Edward watching me curiously. I looked at Carlisle when it was finished. "Here goes nothing. If this goes dreadfully wrong," I told him, "Tonks is the godmother of Harriet."

Carlisle laughed. "You did the potion perfectly. I doubt things will go that bad."

I shrugged and took a vial of the potion. "Cheers!" I said, rolling my eyes. I downed the foul tasting potion in less than three seconds. I set the glass down and grimmaced. "Oh, yes, that's foul. Just like I remembered it to be."

Carlisle chuckled and I cleaned up his office with a wave of my wand and followed everyone to the living room.

Rosalie was playing with Harriet, Alice was online shopping for Harriet, Edward was glaring at Rosalie, Emmett was watching Rosalie with loving eyes, and Jasper was just watching TV. Esme came into the living room with two plates of food. One for me and one for Harriet. I can't believe they're still nice to me after all I've put them through.

"So, Bella," Carlisle said, I nodded at him to continue. "Care to explain to everyone?"

I nodded. "So I was born in 1975. My mother was disowned by her family upon marrying my father. My mother had to go away for a while so she sent Tonks and I to Narcissa's. Upon there, we were introduced to Bellatrix, who had a holiday giving me the torture curse until I was near insane. That's how I got my powers you saw back there. I'll explain that later. My sister is two years older than me. She always brough the cute guys home for us to share." Emmett's laughter shot through the house. "Anyways, one day, in her seventh year, my fifth, she brough home Stan, who was a sixth year. He didn't want my sister, and he wanted me. He was cute. Had dirty blonde hair, green eyes, tan skin, was beater on the Quidditch team. He was in Hufflepuff, my sisters house. I was completely in love with him by the end of the weekend. We just talked and learned about each other. That was it. Anyways, it was winter break then." They all looked amused. "What?"

"It's strange hearing you talk like that," Jasper said. "With an accent."

I switched my voice to Americanized. "Fine, this should be easier. Well, after break, he asked me out and I of course said yes. We were going out for three years by the time he proposed. We had a small wedding, just family and friends. I was nineteen, he was twenty. Anyways, I got pregnant with Harriet about three months later and had her. Last Christmas, on Christmas Eve, Stan was coming home from the Knight Bus, a bus that picks up stranded magic folk. Bellatrix found him and brought him to the Dark Lord, aka Voldemort. The Dark Lord placed him under the imperious curse, which is like a controlling one. Stan fought it and came home that night, not under his control. Voldemort realized that and attacked Christmas morning. Stan had me and Harriet apparate, but he stayed behind to try to fight him off. That stupid fool," I muttered, trying to fight tears. Jasper sent me calming waves and I relaxed a little. "Thanks, Jasper. Anyways, everyone knows that if you fight Voldemort you die. He didn't remember that. I went to Sirius's place, and gave Harriet to Kreature. I told him to take care of her and guard her with his life. This was before Dumbledore died, so he sent me here, telling me he'd keep Hare safe.

"Well, I woke up about three weeks into my stay here at Charlie's house with an owl in my window. It said that Dumbledore was dead, Snape took over the school, and Harry was off searching for something. Those fools! Now Hogwarts is controlled by Death Eaters, the Order has no place to meet, and we are screwed, not you guys, I am. They know I'm here. How? I have no idea."

"So, you never loved me?" Edward asked.

I bit my lip and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't plan to do this, especially after Stan died so suddenly. I barely had time to attend his funeral. I'm not in love with you, but I like you. I just don't think it will ever work out between us. I'm sorry if I'm being too honest, but its how I feel. If I didn't say it, Jasper would have."

"And what are you going to do now?" Rosalie asked.

I shook my head. "I have to go back. I have to fight in this war! I have to help my friends before things get too bad here. If the war comes here, the American Ministry will get involved and they don't understand really what's going on."

"What about your daughter?" Esme asked.

I sighed. "I'll have to take her with me. I can't leave her again. No matter what. She needs me with her. Living with a house elf for almost a year is damaging to a child. I just couldn't risk her." My hair turned electric blue and Edward sighed.

"How do you do that?" he asked.

"I can change my appearance into whatever I wish it. My hair, I usually keep it blue or green, since they're my favorite colors. But I am a metamorphagus, as well as my sister. If Harriet shows any magic by next year, she'll be on the Hogwarts waiting list. She should be an metamorphagus just like me. If we can, I'd like to teach her to be an animagus, which is where you change into an animal, as soon as possible. It will help us hide."

"What animal do you change into?"

I smiled faintly. "A wolf. Fitting, seeing as how Jake likes me, right? Well, I learned with Sirius, my uncle. He died about two years ago. He was a dog." I shook my head. "So anyways, I have to leave in the morning. I can't risk the Death Eaters coming back here."

"The guy I killed. Who was he?" Rosalie asked.

I laughed bitterly. "Rodolphus Lestrange. My uncle, but honestly, good kill."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "I'm glad he's dead. He was nothing but an ass to me. Oh, sorry Esme."

Esme laughed. "Don't worry about it. I can't believe you're going to leave. I'm going to miss you."

"After all the lying I've done to you? You still will miss me?" I asked, incredulous.

"Of course! You'll always be like a daughter to me!" Esme smiled.

I frowned. "I'm sorry. I really wish I could stay. You all have been so great to me. I need to get back, though, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Where are you going? Maybe we'll chose to live there next."

I smiled. "I'm going to London. I'm taking Sirius's place, possibly, as my own until I find my own place. Who knows? Maybe when this war is over, we can meet up again."

"Do you have any pictures of Stan?" Alice asked. I smiled and pulled Harriet's locket off. I opened it and there was a picture of Stan, Harriet when she was one, and I laughing and in each other's arms. I showed her. "This was last year, around summer time."

"Oh, he's kind of hot," Rose commented. Em pounted. "But you're way hotter, Em."

Emmett broke out into a smile and I stretched my now healed arm. "I should go to Charlie's now. I don't want him to worry. And I'll say I'm babysitting until I erase his memory. I'll see you guys soon, okay?"

Esme hugged me. "Oh, dear, I'm going to miss you so much. Please talk to us, call us often."

I nodded. "I will."

Carlisle was next. Then Rosalie. "I'll come by tonight to talk to you. Keep your window open."

I smiled. "Alright."

Alice hugged me. "I've been shopping for Harriet, so you need to tell me your address and I'll show up with her clothes."

"Alice, you really-"

"I know, but I did anyway."

I laughed. "Only you, Alice, only you."

Emmett gave me a crushing hug, to which Harriet protested to. She said, "Stop it! You're going to crush mommy!"

I rolled my eyes as Emmett let go of me. "I don't put it past you, but I am still human, even in the slightest degree."

Jasper even gave me a hug, which surprised me. Edward didn't even make an attempt to approach me, which I suspected. "Bye, Edward."

He nodded in response and I picked up Harriet, putting her locket back on. "Bye, you lot. I'll see you sooner than you expect."

I apparated before they could decide against me leaving and I landed outside. I saw my truck in the driveway, and knocked on the front door. I made sure I looked like Bella Swan before the door opened.

"Bella! What are you doing outside so late? And who is this?"

I smiled. "I'm babysitting for Rose's cousin while they go shopping. I hope its not a problem. I offered and Rose and her cousin were going to be shopping over night."

"No, that's fine. If you want, I think I still have some of you baby things in the garage."

I shook my head. "It's fine. I don't mind sharing a bed with her."

"What's her name?"

"Um, Jesepia."

"Interesting. Well, come on in! You don't want to get her sick."

I brought her inside and turned to Charlie. "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning!"

I ran up the stairs, shutting the door behind me. I collapsed on my bed and set Harriet next to me. "Mommy, who was that guy?"

"That is just some Muggle. Don't worry about him."

She nodded and I fumbled with the trunk underneath my bed for something to put her in for bed. I found an old T-shirt, that was clean, and it was way too small for me. I slipped it on her and found a blanket in the closet for her to sleep with, in case she got lost underneath the comforter. "So, Hare, how was Kreature?"

"He was funny! He made me laugh."

I smiled. "And Aunt Narcissa? Was she nice to you?"

She nodded. "She let me help her make cookies! And this one time, Aunt Bella came in and we had a fight with the white powder stuff!"

That surprised me. Aunt Bella and her got along? "Aunt Bella played with you?"

She nodded. "We were making cookies again and she grabbed the white stuff and threw it at Aunt Cissa! And then Aunt Cissa threw it back, laughing and then they threw it at me. We all were laughing really hard."

I laughed. "Aunt Bella never was like that when I was little. You are a lucky girl."

She giggled and leaned against the wall. "Mommy, where's daddy?"

I bit my lip, tears in my eyes. "He's not coming back, baby. But he loves you very much."

"Where did he go?"

"He went into the land of spirits."

"Tell me about him," she whispered.

I pulled her onto my lap as I relaxed against the headboard. "When I first saw him, it was like it was only him. It was just him that existed. It was him that I was created for. I fell in love with him immediately and after school, we got married and we had you. I remember the day you were born. He never left my side when you were in my arms. He loved you so much. He kept telling you that while you were sleeping-"

"What did Daddy look like?"

I smiled, wiping a tear from my cheek. "He had your blond hair, green eyes, and the absolute loveliest tan. You look just like him, honestly. He was strong, funny, had the most adorable accent. If he heard me say that, he'd be like, 'Adorable? Darling, I'm more than adorable.' Oh, I miss him so much," I whispered.

The window opened and Rosalie and Alice jumped in.

I wiped my tears quickly. "Hey."

Alice held her arms out and I shook my head. "She needs to sleep. Sorry, Alice."

Alice nodded and sat down on the foot of my bed while I set Harriet next to the wall, so she wouldn't fall off. Rosalie sat next to me and hugged me to her, which surprised me.

"It's hard, losing someone you love," she murmured.

I choked back a sob. "Stan was my everything. When he died, he took a part of me with him. He'll always have that part."

"Is that why you don't like presents?" Alice asked.

I nodded. "It was Christmas morning, when he died. We were opening presents when he came in. That was the day that Hare got her locket. It was Stan's gift to her. Stan and I agreed not to get each other anything. All we would ever need were each other. It was all we wanted to get for each other. And its all we needed. I can't do presents anymore, because it kills me knowing that I never got Stan one last thing before he died. He never opened what I got him. I don't even think he got me anything. I didn't care. No ones been in the house since his death."

Rosalie hugged me closer. "It's okay. You'll find someone that you will love for good one day. And when you do, you'll always feel this way towards Stan, but its a part of you the new guy will love about you. Believe me. I think its time I told you my story."

I looked at her confused. "You're story? You mean like when you were human?"

She scowled. "Yeah, when I was human." She proceded to tell me about Royce King, how he raped her and left her for dead. It was tragic. "I've always wanted children and when I saw Harriet in the clearing and how you started to go towards her and that man! I just couldn't let her die and I had to protect her. I killed that man just like I killed Royce and it brough me so much relief. When I had Harriet in my arms I felt like the mother I wanted to always be. That's why I did that. I always wanted children and even if it was just for one minute, I'd do anything to hold a child."

I turned to her. "I'm sure there are spells or potions that will change you into a human, at least momentarily."

Rosalie grinned. "Really?"

I nodded. "While I'm in England I'll look into it, okay?"

She bit her lip. "I want to come with you, keep you and Harriet safe. I already told the family, that if you agree I'll happily come with you."

"Rosalie, you've already done so much for me already."

"I want to do this, if not for you, then for me. I have to keep you safe, its the least I can do for you if you awaken that mothering instict in me again."

I smiled and gently picked up Harriet, placing her in Rosalie's arms. "I can't take you away from your family, Rose. I really can't."

"I'm coming with her. Jazz and Em said they would keep the family safe and together while we're gone. I already told them that there's no way out of it. The vision is set in stone," Alice said stubbornly.

"Alice, your visions won't work in the wizarding world."

"They don't know that," Alice grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, since there is no way to change your minds. You can come with. I'm leaving at six in the morning, before hardly anyone is up. So, if you-"

"We'll be here at six in the morning sharp, our bags ready."

I nodded. "Alright. Go on, I'll keep this house safe until then. I really hate to do this to you guys and your family."

"Esme was going to come, but Carlisle talked her out of it," Rosalie laughed quietly. "But you'll be fine with just us. We can keep you safe."

"I don't doubt you I just hate to take you away from your family."

"Nothing you say is going to change my mind," Alice said firmly.

"Mine either," Rosalie confirmed.

I sighed. "Alright, alright. Now get the hell out of my house. I need my sleep."

They laughed and Rosalie had Harriet back in her place before ducking out the window, Alice on her heels. I shut the window, placed a safety ward - one where I would be immediately woken up if someone walked near them, human or not - around the house, and packed my things into my trunk, getting rid of anything that might make Charlie suspicious. I fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about my last morning with Stan.

* * *

Review! The first ever Stan/Bella story! Suck that bitches! I feel honored and I hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

__

They laughed and Rosalie had Harriet back in her place before ducking out the window, Alice on her heels. I shut the window, placed a safety ward - one where I would be immediately woken up if someone walked near them, human or not - around the house, and packed my things into my trunk, getting rid of anything that might make Charlie suspicious. I fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about my last morning with Stan.

* * *

____

The Christmas tree sparkled greatly, tinsel, ornaments, and lights lighting up the room in the morning glow. The curtains were drawn back so that you could see the first snow, lightly glittering the ground. The first snow of the year.

"Baby, come down stairs, ya know 'arriet's already up!" Stan said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I smiled. "Honey, I think Harriet's going to have a holiday."

He winked. "I fink so too, dear. That's why I got you a little something."

"Stan, we agreed."

"I didn't listen!" he insisted.

"It's a good thing I didn't either," I smirked.

"Where did you put mine?" he teased.

"Under the bed, where I knew you'd never look to save your life!" I smiled, kissing him lovingly. "Where's mine?"

"Under the tree. Or rather in the tree. Tucked away in the branches."

I smiled. "Just like you to do that. Hiding something." He looked like he hadn't slept. "Honey, are you alright? You look like you haven't slept all night."

"That's because I didn't!" he smiled. "I'll be fine, though."

"It's because of what happened last night, isn't it?" I asked, concerned. "Stan, maybe we should leave here. Go somewhere no one knows about."

"We'll be fine. The Order would tell us if we need to leave."

"What if the Order doesn't know! Stan, it would be in our best interest to leave."

"After this morning," he whispered, kissing me again. I nodded and dragged him to the living room, where Harriet was sitting in a mass of presents from my mother and her parents. I sat down beside her and Stan handed her a little box.

"This is from daddy," Stan cooed. I rolled my eyes and Stan sat behind me, pulling me in between his legs and against his chest. I leaned back and savored the warmth.

"Merry Christmas, Stan," I whispered.

"Merry Christmas, pumpkin," he chuckled.

I got up and headed to the bedroom to give him his present, when I got back, I handed it to him, sitting so that I was facing him, watching his reaction. "Go on, open it!"

He was about to tear the paper when the door opened. He dropped the present and grabbed Harriet, handing her to me. "Apparate to a safe place."

"Stan, you have to come with, you have no-"

"Go, Del," he whispered, trying to keep me and Harriet hidden. "Go. Harriet can live without me, but she can't live without you. Go. If I survive, I'll find you. I love you."

"I love you too, but-"

"Please, leave. I have to keep you safe. I promised you. Go."

I kissed him quickly and apparated away. I landed at Sirius's place and pushed through the doors. Sirius has just died that summer, so the house was empty, except for Kreature. I found Kreature and handed him Harriet. "Kreature I need you to take care of her. Voldemort's after Stan and I think he's already dead and as a member of the Black family I order you to guard Harriet with your life. Keep her safe and tell no one you have her."

"Yes, Miss Delphinus."

I nodded. "And if anyone asks, you never saw me. You don't know what happened. Please, Kreature. I have to keep her safe. If Stan's gone, she's all I have left of him."

He nodded. "I'll guard her with my life."

"Thank you."

I woke with a start and looked at the clock. Nearly six. I looked out my window and saw Alice and Rosalie with two suitcases each, climbing the tree. I opened my window and grabbed Rosalie's suitcases before helping Alice with hers. As they came inside I shook Harriet awake.

"Dear, we're going to go back home today. I'm going to fetch you some food and then we'll be off, alright?"

She mumbled something and fell back asleep. I rolled my eyes. "I'll be right back. Hold on."

I dashed down the stairs and went into the kitchen. "How was babysitting? Is she still here?"

I nodded. "I'm taking her back to the Cullen's this morning. I should feed her first. Do you have any cereal?"

"In the cabinent."

I nodded and pulled out the box. I made a bowl without milk and carried it upstairs.

"We're leaving in five minutes. Harriet, dear, wake up!" I said, shaking her slightly. She yawned and saw the bowl in my hands.

"Yum!" I rolled my eyes and packed the rest of my things into my trunk. I turned to Alice and Rose. "Put your things in a pile."

They did so and I waved my wand, shrinking them. "I'm going to apparate to Sirius's place with Alice first and then I'll come back for Rose and Hare. So, be prepared and I will say the first time apparating, you do vomit, mostly. Just, believe me when I say, it feels uncomfortable."

Harriet finished and I walked downstairs, grabbing all of my things, and putting the bowl in the sink. I found Charlie. "Bells, I'm going to go fishing with Billy this morning. See you later."

"Dad?" I called. He stopped at the door. I pulled out my wand. "Obliviate!"

He looked a little dizzy and I dashed upstairs. I watched him pull out and head to La Push. I sighed in relief and faced the girls. "Rose, stay here for a moment. I'll be right back for you. Don't do anything stupid."

Rose nodded and Alice walked over to me. "What do we do?"

"Grab my arm, don't crush it, and we'll be all good."

I held out my left arm and she grabbed on. "Take a deep breath."

She did so and I pictured myself in front of Sirius's place. We were gone with a crack and I saw Sirius's house. Harry was at the door, grinning. "I figured you come here soon enough! Come in! We've got room for you."

I walked up to him. "Two of the vampires and my daughter are coming as well, is that all right? We won't stay long. I'm just going to be here until I tell my mother and then-"

"No, you're staying here. It's you Voldemort wants and you are going to stay here to stay safe. Molly is going to force you any ways."

I nodded. "I'll be back. Show Alice around."

I apparated back and grabbed Rosalie and the miniature trunks. Rosalie had Harriet in her arms. I apparated and told Rosalie to go inside. I apparated back to Forks and stood in the middle of the street. "Finite Incantatum!" I shouted. All the memories of me that I placed in peoples heads were erased and I was finally free of the people here, except from the Cullen's, but they knew, so they were fine.

I apparated back to Sirius's and walked inside. Harriet was in my arms immediately. "Where are we going? Harry says you didn't want to stay here."

"We're going back to our home. Where you grew up. I believe we haven't opened all of our presents from that day. You still have some there, if I remember, as do I."

Harriet smiled. "We're going home!"

Rosalie smiled at me. "When are we leaving?"

"We'll get a good nights rest here, maybe. I haven't decided. All the wards are up so this place is safe. I'm going to go back home and get it clean and ready. If I'm not back in three hours, don't come looking for me."

Rosalie was about to protest but Harriet flung into her arms. I smiled as Rosalie's face grew soft. "And we're going to go to my library to find something to give you a human day, and maybe you'll have a child of your own."

She smiled. "I'd like that."

"I knew you would," I smiled.

Alice followed me out. "I'm going to protect you just in case."

I nodded and she grabbed my arm. I apparated to my home and Alice gasped. "This was your home!"

"Stan and I were going to start a big family together, like the Weasley's. Our grand children could live with us if they wanted. That's why we chose this place. I'm pretty wealthy, with that of my mother's inheritance from my grandmother. This place was just like Malfoy Manor."

I looked at the exterior. It wasn't large, just elegant. It was a two story home, on the outside. Nothing too extreme. The owner can change the interior just by walking inside and thinking about what they wanted. It could be whatever size or shape on the inside but always the same on the outside. I opened the doors and it immediately changed into a small cottege. I smiled but frowned when I noticed what was the same. Everything. It was exactly as it had been that Christmas morning. Tears sprung to my eyes as I saw the Christmas tree, half wrapped presents under the tree, some still wrapped. I saw a clear ball that I never noticed before. Wiping my tears I quietly and slowly walked to the tree, reaching for whatever it was. I picked it up and opened the little crystal ball.

Tears flowed from my eyes. "Oh, Stan," I breathed. I fell back into the couch and looked at the diamond necklace. The diamond pendant was a locket and when I opened it, I nearly dropped it. Inside was a picture of Stan and I on our wedding day. It was perfect. "Stan," I whispered. Alice hugged me to her.

"What is it?" she whisperd.

I shoved it at her and ran out of the room. I tripped on something and looked back to what it was. Stan's present, still with a little wrapping torn off. That just brought on a whole new round of tears. "Stan, why did you have to leave? Why are you gone? We need you so much," I whispered. "So much. Harriet doesn't know what to do with your absence and I can't just keep lying to her!"

I felt hands put the necklace around me and I turned to see Alice smiling sadly. "He wouldn't want you not to wear it."

I shook my head. "It hurts to much to think about him. It's like I'm reliving it all over again."

"What were you dreaming about last night? I could hear you mumbling his name over and over again and then you nearly woke up screaming."

"I was reliving that night. I remember everything so clearly. It's like I was missing something back then. Something I need to figure out now."

I snapped my fingers. "Pensieve!"

I dashed to the kitchen and pulled out my crystal bowl. I grabbed my wand and pulled the memory of that night out. I dropped it into the bowl and it automatically filled with water. I motioned for Alice. "Just stick your head in. You need to see this. I'll show Rose later."

I dropped my head in and she did as well.

I relieved the night again but something caught my eye. The tree was off. Something hit the tree. Something while Stan was fighting hit the tree. I ran back to the living room and moved the tree back in place. The wall moved and I gasped. "Stan, what did you do!"

I walked through the whole and saw the most beautiful sight. There were walls full of pictures of Stan and I, then some with us and Harriet. There were things all over from our life. Even if it was short.

"What is this stuff?" Alice asked.

"Something in here is a clue to something. The tree moved and if the tree was in place then this happened. Someone either moved the tree on purpose to keep this hidden, or someone was already in here."

I scanned all of the shelves until Stan's watch spotted my eye. "There!" I grabbed it and immediately dropped it. My eyes zoned out and I saw something.

"Del, if you found this then you are alive as well as Harriet. I've done everything I could to save you and if you're watching this, I'm alive. I tried to find you, but I couldn't. I've hidden among Muggles in London. You can find me at the Magic 8 hotel. I'll see you then, love, and if I'm not there, I left my ring there telling you where to find me. Love you, and I hope you still love me, Stan."

I blinked and the image of Stan talking to me was gone. I smiled and ran out the door. "Bella! What happened?"

I turned to face her. "Stan's alive! Stan saved himself the last minute! Oh, Alice! He's alive!"

"Where is he?" She asked, smiling softly.

"Magic 8 hotel in London. We're going there right now."

I held out my arm and she eagerly grabbed on. I landed at the wizarding hotel Magic 8.

"Ah, Miss Tonks. What can I do for you?" An elf asked.

"Is Stan Shunpike here? Is he here? Please tell me you've seen him within the last year."

"Of course, Miss. He's in room 205. He's been waiting for you for a year! Not nice to keep people waiting," the elf said.

"I thought he was dead. Take me to him."

"As you wish."

I followed him around a corner and I saw the room number. As soon as the elf stopped, he knocked on the door marked 205 and the door opened.

* * *

Review! The first ever Stan/Bella story! Suck that bitches! I feel honored and I hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

"I thought he was dead. Take me to him."

"As you wish."

I followed him around a corner and I saw the room number. As soon as the elf stopped, he knocked on the door marked 205 and the door opened.

* * *

"What?" my love asked.

"What was my favorite line in your wedding vows?" I whispered. I had to make sure it was the real him.

"Del!" He whispered, shocked. He embraced me and I took a deep breath of him in. He smelt just like I remembered.

"Oh, Stan," I mumbled.

" 'Even if the stars and moon, never shine til they're blue, I will always be true, because I love you.' " he recited.

I leaned back and smiled. "It's really you. Oh, I thought you were dead! I really did! And your funeral! And then-"

"I faked my death so they would leave you alone. I transfigured a pillow into me! Del, I love you so much. I thought you left for good when I couldn't find you! I asked Kreature if 'ee'd seen you and 'ee said 'ee didn't know."

"I told him to guard Harriet with his life and that he never saw me and that he wasn't to tell anyone what happened. Oh, Stan, I thought you were dead."

"I'm 'ere now, love. I'm 'ere."

"Come back home with me," I whispered. "Alice and Rosalie, they offered to keep us safe. They know everything. I trust them with my life. This is Alice right here."

Alice smiled and waved a little. "Hi."

I rolled my eyes. "She's my best friend. Stan, we can be safe. We'll be able to live together and have a big family just like we wanted."

"Let me pack my fings."

I wiped my tears from my eyes as I let him go. "I can't believe it's really you. The Order will have a fit. And you-know-who, he came for me yesterday. He tried to find out all about the Order. He believes you dead."

"How's your sister?" Stan asked as he appeared to my side with a trunk.

"She's great. Just got married to Lupin."

"Shall we?" he asked, offering his arm to me. I smiled.

"You go ahead. I'll get Alice there."

"As you wish."

We apparated and I turned to Alice. "Stay here for me. I'm going to get Hare and Rose."

"It's the same as I remember it," Stan murmured.

I kissed his cheek. "I think its time you met your daughter, again."

I apprated away and opened the door. "Great news!" I sang. Harry and Molly were at the entry immediately.

"What, dear?" Molly asked.

"Stan's alive," I told them. Molly gasped.

"It's impossible!"

I shook my head. "He's alive. He transfigured a pillow into himself to make him look dead. He then hid in a secret room. He's alive. Where's Rose and Harriet?" Rose appeared at my side in an instant. She handed me Harriet.

"Let's meet your man."

She followed me out. I turned to Molly. "I'll bring him by for questioning if you'd like."

"Tonight at nine. I'll round up the Order," she confirmed. I nodded and apparated. When I landed, Stan was at the door, grinning like an idiot.

"'arriet!" he cried.

"Daddy!" Harriet shrieked. I set her down and she took off towards Stan.

Rosalie smiled. "So this is him? He looked better in the pictures."

I rolled my eyes. "Do you want to find that potion or not?"

She shut up, but had to add, "I was kidding."

"Whatever. Let's get inside. The streets aren't safe anymore."

Alice led us inside and we all sat around the dining room. "Molly has an Order meeting tonight to question you. They'll probably want a testimony, how you're alive in the first place. Search you. The works to what they usually do."

"I 'af nofin' to 'ide."

I smiled. "I love my necklace," I told him.

He smiled. "Really? Well, I love my watch. I could really use a new one since the last one broke."

I smiled. "It was nothing."

Harriet was sitting on his lap and she was telling him stories of when she was at Aunt Cissa's house to when she was with Kreature.

"Really? Aunt Bella was that nice to you?" Stan asked, shocked.

"That's what I said!" I called from the kitchen. I started to make a meal to remember, until I got Harry's patronus.

"We're having dinner at Sirius's. Molly invited you, Stan, and the two vampires. Bring Harriet too. See you at seven."

I rolled my eyes. "We're having dinner at seven at Sirius's!"

I came back in the living room. "We don't have a choice, do we?"

I laughed. "Harry didn't seem to. Rose, Alice, Molly invited you as well."

"Sure, why not?" Alice said. "We'll have fun. I can talk to your sister if she's there."

"You'll get along with Ginny really well. She loves fashion."

Alice and Rose smiled and I snapped my fingers. "Teddy! I'm sure Teddy will be there. Molly always does have a dinner with everyone all together."

Stan laughed and only then did I realize how much I missed that sound. His laugh always made me feel like the sun shone through and just highlighted my path. I looked at the clock. "It's six. I'm going to get ready. Alice, Rose, I can show you to your rooms if you want."

They nodded and I opened two doors. "These are your rooms. You can have either. I have your suitcases by whatever room you pick. I'll be getting ready. Make yourselves at home."

"Do you have internet?" Alice asked.

I shook my head. "Most wizarding households don't. I don't even own a television. The most Muggle thing in this house is a phone, and that's it."

Alice and Rosalie frowned. "Alright," Alice said. "I'll just go to a local starbucks and shop."

I rolled my eyes. "You are in London. You don't need to shop online. You just have to walk around the corner."

"True," Alice said, nodding.

I rolled my eyes again and dug around in my closet. "Wear this," Rose insisted.

I looked to see a summer dress that was perfect. It was a bluish color, with pink and orange Hawaiian flowers on it.

"It's perfect, thanks."

"Do you really think that's the real Stan? Your husband?"

I sighed. "I really hope so," I told her honestly. "If its not, I give up all hope."

"Is there anyway to tell?"

I nodded. "Memories. Like with what I showed Alice. You take a memory out of your head and show it to other people. I'll show you later, Rose."

"So, if he has right memories then he's the right person?"

I nodded. "When his parents died, it was the hardest on him. There's one thing he did that I will never forget and we haven't talked about it since. So if it is the real him, he'll have the memory of that and memories of when he was younger. His mother showed me when when she was still alive so I have memories of her memories to compare them to. It should be simple. Memories and questions."

Rosalie sighed. "I really hope he's your Stan. He seems really nice."

I nodded. "You and me both, Rose, you and me both."

I took a quick shower and then put the dress on. I put my hair up into a messy bun and then walked down the stairs. I saw Stan had gotten cleaned up as well, and was in a nice shirt and pants.

"You look nice," I smiled sitting next to him on the sofa. Harriet sat between us and looked at me.

"That's daddy all right! Guess what he told me!" Harriet shouted.

I laughed. "What did he tell you?" I asked, looking at Stan, who was smiling slightly.

"He said that he has something for you, something that's a surprise."

I laughed at Stan's shocked expression.

"'arriet! It was a secret!" Stan mock-scolded.

"Oh, mommy, that means you can't tell anyone."

I laughed. "Alright. I won't say a word."

Stan smiled and placed his arm around me, pulling me to him. "Remember when we would just sit here all day and watch the clouds through the window?"

I nodded. "I remember those."

"And when we would watch everyone trip over that cobblestone sidewalk across the street."

I laughed. "That was the funniest thing ever."

"At least four people a day would stumble."

I nodded. I was believing it more and more that he was mine. "We should leave now," I whispered to him. "Will you take Alice? I'll get Hare and Rose."

He nodded as Alice and Rosalie skipped into the room. "Hare and Rose, I'm taking you, and Alice, Stan will take you."

They nodded and Rosalie grabbed my arm as I held Harriet. I apparated to Grimmauld Place and walked through the door. Molly hugged me and kissed Harriet's forehead. "We've missed you so much around here!" She told me. "Oh, my! You weren't lying!" Molly gasped as Stan walked through the door. She hugged him and kissed both of his cheeks. "Well, Stan, I must say, I didn't believe it one moment that you were back. But here you are, in the flesh!"

He laughed. "It's nice to see you again Mrs. Weasley. How are the turnips dealing?"

Molly laughed. Stan remembered what he called the Weasley children perfectly. "They are fabulous. Come on and join us! Del, Tonks, Lupin and Teddy are here, just so you know."

Alice and Rosalie smiled. "We'd love to meet them, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, please call me Molly, and Stan how many times do I have to tell you to call me Molly?"

"Just about three hundred more."

"Seems about right, dear," Molly smiled. She led Alice and Rosalie into the dining room, where they seemed a little uncomfortable. "Now, since you drink blood, we got you some bloodpops. They are mad specifically for vampires."

Alice and Rosalie smiled. "You never told me about bloodpops, Bella."

"Bella?" Stan asked.

I rolled my eyes. "My disguise. I took the name Isabella Swan. I'll explain later."

Harry nodded to Stan as he came in and Fred and George flocked to him. "Mate, how'd you do it? How'd you survive?"

"I think you two should go back to the table," I said. "We're talking about that later."

Fred and George glared at me. "We're not done with you, mate. We'll talk to you soon!"

I rolled my eyes. "Harriet and Teddy seem to be getting along pretty well."

Stan laughed. "They do. I've missed Fred and George. Funny, them too."

I nodded. "It's nice to be back with everyone."

Molly came in with the food and placed it on the table. I saw Hermione and she sat next to me, Tonks next to her. "So, Del, what happened after we left? Lupin said you were fine."

I nodded. "I did my little thing and they left before anything could happen, or they're dead."

"He tortured you?"

I nodded. "Twice, but I'm fine. Broken arm, but I healed it and I'm fine now."

"You broke your arm?" Tonks said. "When?"

"Yesterday," I laughed. I showed them my left arm. "I made a healing potion. I'm fine now."

Stan was looking at me. "You faced you-know-who and did that scary as 'ell attack thing and he let you off?"

I smiled. "Scared the shit out of him, is what I did. You should have seen it! Never seen anyone look so scared in my life."

"I beg to differ," Stan said, smiling. "When you were 'aving 'arriet you were scaring the living daylights out of me."

I smiled. "True, true. I just think that he won't be bothering me in a while. A long while."

"You can only hope," Tonks sighed. I nodded.

"I believe he's the right guy," Hermione whispered to me. "But I can be wrong."

I sighed. "We'll find out tonight."

Dinner flew by and we found ourselves in the living room, McGonnagall and Mad-Eye present.

Stan sat down next to me and I saw Harriet and Teddy in the corner. Teddy was only a few months old but he acted like he was about a year old.

"Del, since you know Stan the best out of all of us, do you care to give a memory that only the real Stan would have?" Mad-Eye asked.

I thought about what memory to give when it hit me. "I've got it."

I walked up to Moody and he placed his wand at my head. I closed my eyes and pictured the event perfectly. He set it in the pensieve and him and my sister went in while everyone waited.

"What memory?" Stan asked. McGonnagall answered for me.

"We can't tell you until after they are confirmed to match or unmatch."

He nodded, and he seemed a little tense. Mad-Eye came out. "Good choice." he walked over to Stan and instructed him to clear his mind. Mad-Eye pulled the memory out and placed it in the pensieve. They both went back in and came out minutes later. "Perfect match."

I exhaled in relief. "What memory?" Stan asked.

"When those fifth years were bullying me and you were walking buy. You yelled at them and told them to leave me alone. They didn't bother me since. That was when I first officially met you, other than the time when we were at my mothers."

"We need to compare at least three more," Moody said, "And then we'll ask questions."

We nodded and I pulled a memory from when we were in our early years of marriage. That one was perfectly matched as well. And then there was the one from our honeymoon. Nothing sexual, just some sight seeing. We went to a place only him and I know about.

"That matched. Now one more. I think I got it," Tonks smiled.

"Oh, no," I groaned. "Please, Tonks. Do you have to?"

"I never said what it was. You just assume."

She took whatever memory that was from herself and Mad-Eye came up with a disgusted expression. "I knew it! Tonks, I told you no!"

"I never need to see that ever again!" Mad-Eye groaned.

Tonks laughed. "It was not that bad! You could barely see anything!"

"Tonks, stop, right now."

I was so embarrassed. I knew she would do something like that. She went up to Stan and pulled a memory out of his head and put it in the pensieve. She came up frowning. "That one was the same as well. Now, questions, questions."

"When did you propose to me?" I asked him.

"January fifteenth, because it was four months and two days after your birthday."

"When was your mother born?"

"September thirtieth, nineteen fifty."

"When did she die?"

"Two months before Christmas, along with my father in a car crash."

"What was the first thing I said to you to try to convince you to come over for a weekend on Christmas break?" Tonks asked him.

"I have the hottest girl for you to meet. She's a year younger and I think you met her on her first year."

I laughed. "You have got to be kidding me, Tonks. Really?"

"Yup. That's the memory Moody was so disgusted about. The talk I had with him to get him to come over."

"Why was he covered up?"

"Oh, she snuck into my dorm while I was getting changed," Stan grumbled.

I laughed. "Only you, Tonks, only you."

She nodded. "What is Del's middle name?"

"Corona. You seriously need to think about these questions better."

Harry smiled. "What was the name I used when I boarded the Knight Bus almost four years ago?"

"Neville Longbottom, I believe. I kept calling you Nev, and we have a conversation about Sirius Black escaping."

Harry nodded. "He convinced me."

Tonks nodded. "Me as well."

Mad-Eye sighed. "Welcome back, Stan. Now tell us how you did it."

Stan sighed. "Well, I told Del to apparate away with 'arriet. When she did, I transfigured a pillow into myself, that made it look like I was standing up, ready to fight, and I hid into a secret passage in the wall. When you-know-who was gone, I put a message into my watch and left it there, hoping Del would notice something. I couldn't risk you-know-who finding me or coming after Del and 'are so I stayed hidden and played dead. I couldn't let anyone know until Del found me. That was it."

"That is ingenius! Make it look like someone already came after you."

"And it already looked like a struggle happened because there were pillows and paper everywhere."

Alice and Rose sat beside me and smiled.

"Molly?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Yes, dear?"

"Isn't there a potion that will turn a vampire into a human for a certain amount of time?"

She smiled. "Yes! Do you want the book? I believe its in the library upstairs."

I nodded. "I'll get it. Be right back."

Ginny and Hermione followed me and as soon as we hit the stairs they squealed and hugged me. "I'm so happy for you! After all this time, we thought he was dead!"

"I have to say," Hermione added. "I think it awfully romantic that he pretended to be dead to everyone to keep you and Hare safe."

I sighed. "He just couldn't tell me he was alive."

"Because then you wouldn't grieve properly and no one would believe him dead."

"You're right. Help me find the book."

I dug around in the shelves until Hermione announced she found it.

"What does it say?"

She flipped through the pages and found it. "It takes a day for each week you wish to keep her human."

"So I need to make one for her and one for Emmett. That means that I'll need to make eighty days worth of potion for forty weeks each. Maybe more."

"She wants to get pregnant?" Ginny asked.

I nodded. "She wants to have a child. Its been her dream since she was human."

"That's terrible."

I nodded and we headed back to the living room. "Found it, Rose."

Rose smiled. "What does it say?"

"I'm doing it for you no matter what it says, unless there are nasty side-effects."

She grinned so widely I thought she's just pop. Harriet crawled onto my lap. "I'm tired, mommy. Can we go home?"

I looked up at everyone. "It was nice seeing you all again and I'll come by again soon. We should probably get back home. Hare's tired."

Alice and Rosalie rose and headed towards the door. I hugged Molly and Tonks one more time before Stan followed me outside. Alice grabbed my arm and I apparated as Rosalie grabbed Stan's. We ended up at our home and I placed wards around the place before anyone went in. Making sure we were safe and there was disguising spells placed around the house, we headed in. I was immediately alerted with a jolt in my stomach as soon as we crossed the lines and reset the wards. I nodded in satisfaction.

"I'm going to get her to bed. I'll be down in a minute."

I headed upstairs and tucked Harriet into her bed in the bedroom across the hall from Stan and I's.

I turned the light out and started to play the lullaby that Stan had started to play her since she was little by twisting the little ballerina on her night stand. I shut the blinds and curtains before shutting the door and walking back downstairs.

"Rose and I need to hunt," Alice said. "I don't see anyone coming tonight and they won't be able to get in anyway. That magic you put around the house is strong."

I nodded. "There is woods in the back yard that you can use to hunt."

They nodded and ran out of the door. I turned to Stan and smiled.

"I've missed you so much," he said sincerely.

I sat down on the sofa next to him. "I've missed you too. Do you know how many times I've nearly headed off to the Order asking where you-know-who was? Of course they would have thought I was insane, but that's besides the point."

I leaned on his shoulder. "You still love me, right? Even though we've been away for a year?"

"Of course, dear, of course I still love you. So much more than I already did."

I looked at him, "When I thought you were dead, I didn't know what to think. I felt as though you took a part of me with you. I was a mess. You can ask Rose and Alice and they just found out yesterday."

"Did you try to move on?" Stan asked.

I sighed. "I did. Alice and Rose's brother Edward took a liking to me and I just wanted to get my mind off of you. Whenever I thought about you I felt like I was going to crawl in a hole. I never really liked him, though. I just think of him as a brother now. I'm sorry."

"No, no. There's nothing to be sorry about. It's to be expected."

"I just feel bad now."

"I know how to make you feel better," Stan whispered to me. I giggled as he kissed my lips. I wound my arms around his neck. It felt so right. I've missed this so much. I never thought I'd be doing it again.

He used his arms to pull me onto his lap and I moved my legs so that I was stradling him. "I love you, Stan," I whispered against his lips.

"I love you too, Del," he whispered back. He moved his lips down my jaw and to my neck. He started to suck on my jugular and I let out a soft moan.

"Baby, we can't do this in here."

"Why not?" he whispered in my ear. I shivvered.

"Because Alice and Rosalie can come in at any moment."

He smiled. "Then lead me to the bedroom."

"You know where it is."

"You are on top of me, though, dear."

I blushed and got up, chasing after him, giggling, as he ran to our bedroom. As soon as I entered, he shut the door, and threw me against it hard.

* * *

Review! The first ever Stan/Bella story! Suck that bitches! I feel honored and I hope you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

"You know where it is."

"You are on top of me, though, dear."

I blushed and got up, chasing after him, giggling, as he ran to our bedroom. As soon as I entered, he shut the door, and threw me against it hard.

* * *

He waved his wand and we were cleaned up and the bed dry. He pulled the blanket over us and I fell asleep against his chest.

I woke with a start and knew instantly that the wards had been crossed. I heard a scream outside and peeked out the windows. There was Bellatrix. She didn't stand a chance against the security wards. I shook Stan up.

"What?" He asked, seeing my panicked expression.

"Aunt Bella's here."

She was writhing on the ground, fire circling around her as she tried to cross the lines.

I quickly got dressed and threw my hair into a pony tail. I changed myself into a plain Muggle. I ran out the doors with a robe on.

"Oh my goodness!" I shouted. "What is going on here!"

"I-I was attacked," Bellatrix panted. "They came after me and just lit the grass on fire! I'm sorry."

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" I asked, using a fake Scottish accent. "You weren't burnt, were you?"

"No, no," she said quickly. "Just a scare. I'll be fine. Have a nice night."

She walked down the street and I went back inside, locking the door and drawing all the blinds and curtains closed. Alice and Rosalie were watching me. As soon as I was sure that no one could see me, I changed into my usual self.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked.

"Aunt Bella decided to pay a visit. She didn't make it past the wards, thank god, and I think she thinks that I'm a normal Muggle. She was confused, which is what I was hoping for. She won't be coming here for a while after that. She thinks this house belongs to Muggle's but under Order protection, obviously, or that the wards from when we used to live here before are still intact, because I made a ward where I specifically kept her out and her alone. Obviously she thinks we're Muggles. We just can't show our real faces."

Alice smirked. "Have fun last night?"

I blushed. "Shut the hell up, Alice."

"How did it go?" Rosalie inquired.

I groaned.

"You made that sound a lot last night," Alice smirked.

I flipped them off. "Go to hell you guys. Go. To. Hell!"

Stan came down the stairs, a crying Harriet in his arms. "Shh, 'arriet. It's alright. Mummy and Daddy are here. I'm here. You're fine."

He handed her to me and she had tears rolling down her cheeks. "What's wrong, dear?"

"I had a dream where, where you were, st-stuck in a hole! And when I tried to help you out, Mommy, you just f-fell down and I fell t-too!"

"Oh, baby, it's alright. I'm right here and I'm not going to fall down any holes anytime soon," I told her seriously. Stan chuckled a little and Rose and Alice smiled.

"You sure?" she asked, sniffling.

"I'm very sure. Are you still tired?"

She nodded. "I don't want to sleep alone!" she wailed.

"Alright, alright. I'll sleep with you, how about that?" I asked her.

Stan kissed my cheek as I walked by. "Mind if I join you?" he whispered.

I giggled. "Feel free."

The two Cullen girls looked at me. "You two can go to the library or maybe I have a laptop in my trunk for you two to use. I have a mobile internet card for you, too. Password is Snookums."

Alice laughed. "Thanks, Bella!"

I nodded and set Hare into her bed. She rolled under the covers and looked at me. "Can you tell me a story, mommy?"

I nodded. "Once upon a time-"

"Wait!" Harriet broke out. "Can you tell me a Muggle fairy tail?"

I seemed a little shocked but nodded.

"Once-"

"Wait!" She said again. I smiled.

"Harriet Aurora Shunpike. Do you want me to tell you a fairy tail or not?"

"Can you get in bed with me?" I looked at her bed. It was a full, so I'd fit and give her plenty of room. "You and Daddy?"

I turned to Stan who nodded. "Alright. But you have to promise to go to sleep."

"I promise."

I crawled into bed behind her and Stan got behind me, wrapping his arm around my waist. Harriet was laying on her other side, facing us. "You can start now."

"Alright, once upon a time there was a very pretty princess that lived in a faraway land . . ." I proceded to tell her the story of Cinderella, because it was the only one I knew by heart. It was one of my favorites, other than Beauty and the Beast.

By the time I finished, Harriet was fast asleep. I felt Stan's shallow breath on my neck and I turned to him. He was sleeping as well. Alice and Rosalie came in just then with my laptop in Alice's arms. "Alright, so we're shopping for Harriet. Where do we send it to?"

I told them my P.O. box and they entered it in. I had a P.O. box so that no one can come into my home or disguise themselves as a delivery man and kidnap someone.

"Thanks, Bella. Oh, what do you think of this?" Rosalie asked.

I smiled. "That is beautiful. And Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll start that potion this afternoon."

"I really owe you, Bella."

"Consider us even after this."

They left after a few minutes of consulting me and I drifted off to sleep.

I woke slowly and was aware that everyone was still in the bed with me. I turned to Stan and kissed his cheek before kissing Harriet's forhead. I crept out of bed and told Alice and Rosalie that if Stan or Harriet asked for me, I was running errands. Then I asked, "How do you feel about dogs?"

"Dogs? Like a pet dog?" Alice asked.

I nodded.

"I like them! They're so cute and cuddly! Why?" Rosalie asked.

I smiled. "I was thinking of getting Hare a dog, you know? I hear they're good companions while growing up."

"I think that's a great idea!" Rose and Alice said at the same time.

"Alright. You won't eat it, will you?"

They shook they're head. "We would never eat a dog."

I sighed. "Good. I'll be back by lunch, so don't worry about me. I'll be going out in my Muggle disguise. Don't answer the door for anyone. No matter who it is."

* * *

Review! The first ever Stan/Bella story! Suck that bitches! I feel honored and I hope you like it!


	5. Chapter 5

They shook they're head. "We would never eat a dog."

I sighed. "Good. I'll be back by lunch, so don't worry about me. I'll be going out in my Muggle disguise. Don't answer the door for anyone. No matter who it is."

* * *

They nodded and I changed my appearance before apparating to an abandon alley. I walked to a pet shop, twirling my fake blond hair in my fingers. As soon as I walked in, the sales clerk looked at me. "What are you trying to find today?"

"A dog, preferrably a puppy that is good for young children?"

"Come have a look."

My eyes were glued to a black and white puppy that was watching me. "What's that breed?"

"A Siberian Husky? They love children and are great family pets. That is perfect for what you're looking for."

"How much is she?" I asked.

She looked at a price tag and smiled at me. "This little girl is on sale for six hundred pounds."

I nodded. "Alright. I'll take her."

"Really?"

"Really really."

"Do you have food and everything for her?"

I shook my head. "How about you get this baby all set and I'll go get the stuff she'll need."

The clerk nodded and I walked around, grabbing a collar, leash, bed, food, bowls, shampoo, conditioner, a cage, puppy mats, the works. I found the clerk with the little puppy on a leash walking around. The clerk rang me up and the total came to one thousand pounds.

"Cash or credit card?"

"Cash," I told her. I didn't even own a credit card.

I pulled out the exact change and handed it to her. "How did you-"

"I did my research before I came," I told her, lying smoothly.

She nodded, accepting it. I took the leash and smiled at the dog. "You're coming home with me, dear. My daughter is going to love you!"

The puppy licked my face and I smiled at the clerk before walking out the door, a few bags in hand. When I reached the alley, I walked in and tucked the dog under my arm, apparating. When I landed, the dog got sick. I set it down and attached the leash to the door, before waving my wand and the vomit disappearing. "Alright, girl, we got to think of a name for you. Wait, come with me."

I set the bags down and led the puppy to Harriet's room. Stan was just coming out the door when he spotted me. "I see you went shopping."

I smiled. "I think Harriet will love this little thing."

"A dog?" he asked, petting it behind the ears. "I think she will too."

"So you aren't mad?"

"Why would I be? I love dogs."

I kissed him. "Good, because I wasn't giving her back anyway."

"Same old, Del. Let's watch Hare's reaction."

I opened the door and let the puppy loose. It instantly went for Harriet and licked her face. Harriet's eyes lit up and she hugged the puppy. "You got me a puppy!"

I smiled. "We got you the puppy."

Stan placed his arm around my shoulder and smiled. "What are you going to name it, darling?"

"Peaches!" Harriet cried.

I laughed. "Peaches it is, then."

Stan was laughing, not believing it. "Peaches?" he whispered to me.

"Just go with it, babe. I have stopped questioning the mind of a two year old. Poor Rose is married to a two year old."

"Emmett is not two!" Rose shouted.

"He sure acts like it!" I shouted back.

Stan laughed. "I take it your close to the family?"

"Practically their own," I told him, watching Harriet play with 'Peaches.'

"You promised Rosalie something, I believe, love," Stan said to me.

I smiled. "I'm making lunch, if you want any, and yes, I'll get started on that right away."

I skipped down the steps and made some grilled cheese and mac and cheese. Muggle food for Harriet. She thinks Muggle things are hilarious, apparently. Kreature did a good job taking care of her.

Harriet bounded down the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her. She had the 'Peaches' right behind her, licking the back of her heels. I went to the front hall and grabbed all the puppy things. Arms encircled me from behind and I smiled.

"Hey, you hungry?" I asked.

"I was just heading there. Muggle food?"

"Harriet is going through that 'Muggle's have funny things' faze."

He chuckled. "Better sooner than later."

"Right," I kissed his cheek. I threw the bags on the counter. Putting the dog bed by the book shelf, and everything else in its proper space, I plopped down on the counter in front of my cauldron, my ingredients needed placed about the table. Harriet was watching me curiously.

"Rose!" I called. She was in front of me in an instant.

"Yes?"

"We need to bring Emmett here. In fact, I think the whole family should come, if that's alright with you, dear," I said to Stan.

"I'd love to meet these vampires," was his response.

"So its okay if they live here?" I asked him.

"Sure, why not?" He smiled. "Harriet seems to like them very well. How long has she known them?"

"A day and a half. Rose saved her life."

"In that case, Rose, I owe you my life."

"No, no. I just want to have this potion and we'll call it even."

I read the instructions before turning to Rose. "Side effects include rash, irritation, or permantent humancy."

"Even better!" Rose exclaimed. Alice came down the stairs just then.

"If you ever want to change back, Carlisle will change you again, Rose," Alice said. "But I see you only becoming a human temperarily. Like Bella said, one potion lasts a week. So at the end of each week, she'll need to make a new one."

"I'll get pregnant, though?" She asked eagerly.

I nodded. "That's specifically what this potion is made for. You guys stay here, I'll inform the Cullen's."

"You'll be alright, love?" Stan asked.

I nodded. "I guarantee I will be. Alice will tell you if something goes bad."

She zoned out. "They are just sitting around, playing games. They miss us, and are going to be willing to come."

I nodded. "Wish me luck."

I apparated to the Cullen's house and they all jumped into defensive positions. I smiled. "Miss me?"

"Bella!" Esme gushed.

She wrapped me in a hug. "Alright, so long story short, Rose is taking that potion that turns her human, but we need to turn Emmett human as well. So, unless you all don't want to come, you are welcome to stay at my home, then I'll just need the people that want to have children to come with me."

Emmett walked up to me and sniffed me. "You smell like sex, Bella. What have you been up to?" He laughed.

Edward growled.

I flushed. "I found Stan, he faked his death so you-know-who would leave me alone."

"My little sister got some!"

"I've always been getting some, Em," I smiled. "You just weren't paying attention."

He gave me a high five, his booming laughter ringing through the house.

"Stan is waiting for at least Emmett to come back."

"We'll all go," Carlisle said, smiling. "And I'm glad you found Stan."

"That makes the both of us, Carlisle," I smiled, a genuine smile. Something I haven't done in god knows how long.

They all ran to their rooms and packed while I sat on the sofa. "You can come back here, you don't have to stay long with me if you don't want."

Esme appeared next to me with a suitcase. "I have a feeling we'll be with you for a long time, especially if Rose is going to have a child."

I nodded. "I can take you first. Take a deep breath and hold onto my arm, and try not to vomit when we land."

She seemed hesitant but held onto my arm and I apparated. I landed in my home and she smiled as she looked around. "It's lovely!"

"It's nothing too fancy, but there are plenty of bedrooms and bathrooms for everyone. Come in the kitchen, that's where everyone is. Stan, this is Esme, Esme, Stan."

She smiled and hugged him. "So nice to meet you! I've heard so much!"

I laughed. "I'll leave you two here."

I apparated back and got Emmett next. Then Jasper, Carlisle, and Edward.

"Alright, here we are. Everyone's in the kitchen."

I led them to the kitchen and Stan smiled at me. "Hey, baby," I smiled.

Emmett laughed. "How was last night, man?" he asked Stan, sitting next to him and Harriet.

Stan looked at me. "What-"

"Super smelling," I clarified. "They can smell it."

Emmett laughed, "Dude, we got to talk, mano to mano."

I rolled my eyes and called everyone to order. "Alright, while your human you will age, but that's basically all the side effects. So if you don't want to be a week or more older, then feel free not to take it. Who do I need to make this for?"

Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme's hands shot in the air.

I smiled. "Alright, alright. So, I just want to say the side effects. Rash. Irritation. And possibly staying human for good."

"We can change back, then, right? Like if someone bit us?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded. "I'm sure its possible, it doesn't say anything about being bitten back not working."

I read through everything before starting to add ingredients. When it finished I fished out six glasses and Stan watched in interest as the six chosen vampires downed the drink. Their skin gained color, their eyes turned to a human color.

Rosalie took a deep breath. "Oh my god. It worked!"

"Do you have any vampire qualities?"

Alice still had her visions, but Jasper didn't have his empath powers. He seemed relieved. "I'll show you to your rooms and I'll bring your things up later," I told them.

"You make her do all the work?" Edward asked Stan.

My mouth dropped open. "Oh hell no. Edward shut the fuck up. You're just jealous. Get your vampire ass going up those stairs."

Stan was laughing when I turned around and kissed him.

"I can get the bags, Del, its no problem."

"Don't let Edward get to you," I told him. "If you do your life will be hell. Just ignore him."

He nodded. "I still got the bags!" He called after me as I led them up the stairs.

"Whatever, dear!"

I opened a door and it was a single bed. "Edward's room."

I opened the door across from it. "Esme and Carlisle's if you want."

"I love it," Emse breathed. She took in the tropical theme and pulled Carlisle in with her, shutting the door. Alice and Rose led her men into their rooms and I walked down the stairs to Stan.

"We're alone for a good two hours at best. Rose and Em are like fucking rabbits. Alice and Jasper and more loving, but that doesn't matter. What do you want to do with the spare time?" I told him.

"Well, we could finish opening those gifts for Harriet that are still under the tree?"

"Sounds like a plan," I smiled.

Harriet, upon hearing about presents, dashed to the tree and squealed.

* * *

Review! The first ever Stan/Bella story! Suck that bitches! I feel honored and I hope you like it!


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, we could finish opening those gifts for Harriet that are still under the tree?"

"Sounds like a plan," I smiled.

Harriet, upon hearing about presents, dashed to the tree and squealed.

* * *

Stan grabbed my hand and pulled me with him as we sat down next to Harriet. She opened the present from my mother and father and smiled. "It's the broom I always wanted!" she shouted.

I laughed. "There's more!"

She opened it further and it was Irish sports wear. I turned to Stan. "When this is all over, Stan, we're taking her to a Quidditch game."

"Couldn't agree more."

I handed her one from Stan's mother and it was a cute little dress that wouldn't fit her now.

"Such a shame it won't fit her," Stan mumbled.

"I can do some alterations," I informed him.

Stan smiled. "Really?"

I nodded. "Your mother would want her to wear it at least once. I'll look into it soon."

"You are doing so much already. The potions, the dog, the wards, then this? You don't have to do this."

"I want to. I miss your mother too, and I know you really miss her."

He was silent, but he hugged me to him. Hare finished opening them all and I grabbed the wrapping paper and thew it in the fire. Stan cuddled me to his chest and I could have just fell asleep there, except Carlisle and Esme chose that moment to walk downstairs.

I winked at them and Esme blushed. "We're actually hungry for the first time in years," Carlisle said.

I nodded. "I'll make you something. What do you want?"

"Do you have cookies?" Esme asked. "Those seem really good to me right now."

"Chocolate or peanut?"

"Chocolate," Esme said immediately. I smiled and fished them out of the cabinent.

"Don't be shy here. Make yourselves at home and just get what you need," I told them.

They nodded and Alice and Jasper came downstairs. "We already know," Alice said. "Jasper, do you want an apple?"

I rolled my eyes and sat next to Stan. "I have to go grocery shopping soon."

"Why's that?" Stan asked.

"They haven't eaten in years and want to eat everything. And Emmett will eat a lot, I can already tell that."

"He will!" Alice shouted.

"She sees visions of the future," I told Stan's confused face.

"Ah, well, I'll have to ask her some questions about the future then."

"What questions?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

I sighed and Harriet climbed up into my lap. "Mummy, can we go to the park with Peaches?"

Peaches climbed up on Stan's lap and I smiled. "We'll see, dear, right now we need to make it through the week without Aunt Bella coming for us."

"What about that man?" Harriet asked. Stan and I stiffened. "What man?"

"The man with the funny face. It's all scary looking and like a little critter in the garden."

"What did Aunt Cissa call him?"

"The Lark Dord," she whispered, as if she understood how serious it was.

"Did you meet him, dear?"

She nodded. "He looked at me and then he told Aunt Cissa to take care of me properly."

"That's all you've seen him."

She shook her head. "He came over and told me one time that I was just like my daddy."

I frowned, "Did he hurt you?"

"Once," she whispered. "He used that stick thingy and he made me hurt all over."

I gasped, horrified. "Oh, dear, I'm so sorry. I should have never left you with Kreature."

"No!" Harriet gasped. "I'm fine! I'm fine now!"

I shook my head. "Now, but then you weren't. Oh, baby girl, I'm so sorry."

Stan hugged me to him. "You didn't know, its not your fault."

Peaches licked my face. "We need to put an anti-apparation spell on this place. No one can get in or out," I said firmly.

Stan pulled his wand out and mumbled a few words. The house seemed to still and I smiled in thanks to Stan.

* * *

Review! The first ever Stan/Bella story! Suck that bitches! I feel honored and I hope you like it!


	7. Chapter 7

I shook my head. "Now, but then you weren't. Oh, baby girl, I'm so sorry."

Stan hugged me to him. "You didn't know, its not your fault."

Peaches licked my face. "We need to put an anti-apparation spell on this place. No one can get in or out," I said firmly.

Stan pulled his wand out and mumbled a few words. The house seemed to still and I smiled in thanks to Stan.

* * *

After an eventful trip to the grocery story, I packed everything into the kitchen just as Emmett came down.

"You got good food, sis?"

"You will wait until dinner," I told him firmly. "Where's Rose?"

"Upstairs. Something about a pregnancy test?"

I laughed, "Rose! You have to wait until next month!"

I heard her throw something and then stomp down the stairs. "Being human sucks. You have to wait."

I giggled, "You wanted this, Rose. Now, food. We have steak, chicken, pork, ham, and hamburger meat. What do you want?"

All of the Cullen's, including Stan and Edward, were standing around the island. I opened the freezer and Emmett was practically salivating. "I want steak!" He shouted.

I turned to the rest of the humans, "The rest of you?"

"Steak sounds great!" they said, nodding.

I pulled out about ten steaks to thaw before turning towards Emmett and Rose. "If you get hungry before dinner, there are snacks in the cupboard over there," I said, pointing to the snack cupboard, "otherwise, I'm not making anything and you better not burn this place down."

Rose and Emmett nodded, gulping. We walked into the living room and I took Hare, snuggling her to my chest.

"Hare, are you sure that man didn't hurt you?"

"I'm fine!" she grumbled stubbornly. "Aunt Cissy and Aunt Bella took care of me fine!"

I nodded, sighing, "I just worry, dear."

Peaches chose that moment to jump on me and Hare and started to attack my face in slobbery licks.

"Gross!" I squealed, pulling Peaches down by her collar. "Peaches! Off!"

Peaches decided I was a lost cause and jumped on Hare. I rolled my eyes as Hare squealed and laughed.

"So, how do you guys feel?" I asked.

"This is fantastic! I can feel things!" Alice squealed. "I don't remember my human life at all! So, this is awesome! I am slow, which sucks, but I still have my visions and I can eat human food! Smells are easier to handle, which is great. Food actually smells appetizing! It's awesome!"

I giggled, "You all are weird."

Rosalie sighed, "It's the best thing even, even if its only temperary."

I nodded, smiling. Edward was glaring daggers at Harriet and Stan. I've almost had enough with him.

"We should go shopping!" Alice squealed.

"We can't leave the house unless we need to, for instance, food. We have enough clothes to last us a while."

Alice frowned, "But we have to go shopping!"

"Alice, we're in a war. Your family, my family, and everyone else that you saw fighting the Death Eaters at your house are wanted and you-know-who will go through anything to get them and you. He wants you, Alice, because of your visions. He knows all about you, somehow. We're not going anywhere unless the Order says, or the final battle ensues."

Alice nodded, "Right. War."

"How long has this war been going on?" Carlisle asked.

I looked at him and then the rest of the family. "Since the fifties."

"That's since Jazz and I joined the family! That's a long time!" Alice said.

I nodded, "All because he was refused the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. He took it out on everyone. Dumbledore could sense the evil in him. He started to create followers and they started to try to take over the school. Death Eaters only gained control this summer."

I shook my head. "There is going to be a major battle soon, with many lives lost. I can feel it. Since Harry and his two minions are back, they finished what Dumbledore started. We just need the word from Harry and we can attack, kill Voldemort once and for all."

"What has he done that's so bad?" Emmett asked.

"Em, picture Call of Duty for me, okay?" He closed his eyes and nodded. "Now picture you, the person shooting, as Voldemort." He nodded again. "Now picture the people you're shooting Muggles, Muggleborns, and anyone that denies to join him." He opened his eyes.

"I see."

"Exactly. You're fighting for territory, which is exactly what he's doing. He's going to keep killing until he gets what he wants. Control."

"Do you know exactly when the final battle will be?" Edward asked.

"Only time will tell. It's the middle of May, so probably not until school gets out. I heard the Carrows are in charge of punishment." I shivered. "Poor children."

"The Carrows?" Esme asked.

"Death Eaters. A brother and a sister, but absolutely lethal and, like all Death Eaters, enjoy to watch others suffer, even if they are on the same side. They are the best ones with the Cruciatus Curse."

"The Cruci-" Emmett started, but stopped, thinking about it.

I rolled my eyes, "The Cruciatus Curse causes emense pain. It's unforgivable. No one deserves it, except for my dear Aunt Bella and the Dark Lord."

"Does it hurt?" Emmett asked.

"That's the point of emense pain," Rose sighed.

"Do it on me!" Emmett demanded.

I giggled, "Even you will scream. You saw me being tortured with it when the Order left and it was just me and you-know-who. It's terrible, Em."

"Do it," Emmett challenged. I looked to Carlisle for permission, who nodded - smiling slightly - and then to Rosalie.

"He deserves it," she muttered. "Thinks he can leave me hanging in bed."

I faked gagged, "Too much imformation, Rose. TMI!"

She giggled and I raised my wand. "Sorry, Em, but you did ask, just keep that in mind. Stand up."

He stood up as I did and I flicked my wand, "Crucio!"

He fell to the ground in pain and screamed in pain, causing Rose to laugh. I stopped the curse after five seconds and smirked at a horrified Emmett, "See?"

"I didn't think it hurt that much," he mumbled.

"It's like Jane, but thousands of time worse," Emmett told his family. Carlisle gasped.

"I can't believe it!" Rosalie laughed. "Someone to make even Jane cower."

"I didn't even mean that one," I told them. "When you mean it, its worse. Bellatrix always means it and its intense. The Dark Lord, he is much, much worse than even Bellatrix. Which is why I'm concerned for Hare. She went under that curse far too young. When I was put under it when I was young, I developed lethal powers. She could have, but she was only under it once, and- I'm babbling," I realized. "Sorry."

I pet Peaches as I sat back down. "We really need to get rid of Voldemort, though."

"So, this war. Who's all fighting?" Carlisle asked. "Everyone except for you guys."

"Why not?" Emmett asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Because you are normal humans and you can't weild magic, except for Carlisle, but he can't anymore. His vampire self destroyed all magic in him. There's nothing any of you can do anymore."

"Aw, come on!" Emmett pleaded.

"No," I said firmly. "And if you ask any of the other Order members, they'll all say the same."

Stan nodded, "They won't let humans fight, and you can't change back into vampires until next week. You are stuck."

The Cullen's seemed put off, but its not my fault. They only came to have children and I was fine with that.

My head snapped to the window in an instant. I felt a sickening jolt in my stomach. "Someone's crossing the wards. All of you don't look out the windows or show yourselves."

There was a knock on the door and I was amazed they made it through the wards. I reset them! No one should be allowed through!

I changed into a Muggle self, thankful that I was wearing Muggle clothes, and opened the door, remembering that I left my wand in the living room.

"Hi, my name's Savanah. Can I help you?" I asked the man. He looked familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"Yes, does a Delphinus Tonks or Shunpike live here?"

"Such a strange name, but no, I'm sorry, that person doesn't live here. Can I get your name, perhaps, to know who is asking for this person?"

"My name is Avery," he said flatly, and that's when I recognized him. Avery. "Are you sure that there isn't a Delphinus here?"

"I'm absolutely sure. If you'll excuse me, I have to cook some dinner for my grandparents in the retirement home. Shall I get your phone number, and if I hear of a person named that, I'll give you a call?"

"Um," he seemed lost. Looks like Avery didn't pay attention in Muggle Studies! "No, that's all right. Sorry to disturb you."

I nodded, "Have a good day, Avery."

"You as well," he muttered. He walked away and I shut the door, locking it with all the bolts.

I peeked out the window and made sure that he was long gone before turning into my real self.

"How the hell did Avery get past the wards?" I asked my family as I walked into the living room.

"Maybe he doesn't have a mark?" Rosalie offered.

I shook my head, "He does. I've seen it. It's something else."

"What if, when I placed the anti-apparation ward, it cut off the others?"

My eyes widened. "We need to replace the wards immediately then."

Stan nodded. I grabbed my wand from the floor next to Harriet and waved it around, muttering spells, completely zoned out. When I finished, Stan nodded. "It looks protected. You can see that right?" he asked.

I looked out the window and saw the yellow, red, and green rings around the house. I nodded, "They are stronger than I've ever made them. No one will be able to get in without an invitation from me or Stan," I told the Cullen's. They nodded and I saw Alice was slightly mad that we couldn't shopping.

"Look, Alice, when the wars over, you can drag me all over the world for shopping, alright? As soon as its safe to travel."

She immediately brightened.

"Oh, Bella, you just killed yourself, darlin'," Jasper laughed. I groaned and sank down on the floor next to Harriet and Peaches.

"I'm going regret this as soon as it happens, I can tell. Alice, we have a limit of a week, though. I'm not going to shop all year or month."

Alice pouted, "But you can get all the seasons!"

"No," I said firmly, smiling slightly. She sighed.

"Bellsy, is it dinner time? I'm starved!" Emmett shouted.

I flinched slightly from how loud it was and check the grandfather clock in the corner. "Yeah. I need complete silence to cook for an army in that kitchen. So if you _couples _want to have some fun, not in my living room, please. Definately not in my bedroom either."

Stan laughed, "Yes, not in our bedroom, or Hare's."

The Cullen couples left and soon it was just Stan, Harriet, Edward, and I.

"The forest in the back yard has plenty of game for hunting," I told Edward, who nodded.

"Love, why did you marry him?"

I rolled my eyes, "Because I love Stan with everything in my being."

"What about me?"

"Nothing compared to him."

"Compared to someone else?"

"I'm married to Stan, I love him, and I will never leave him, ever. Just stop, Edward. Stop."

I got up and walked into the kitchen, placing the steaks on a pan. After I finished the green beans, potatoes, salad, and a chocolate cake. This was going to be the first meal to remember.

* * *

Review! The first ever Stan/Bella story! Suck that bitches! I feel honored and I hope you like it!


	8. Chapter 8

"Nothing compared to him."

"Compared to someone else?"

"I'm married to Stan, I love him, and I will never leave him, ever. Just stop, Edward. Stop."

I got up and walked into the kitchen, placing the steaks on a pan. After I finished the green beans, potatoes, salad, and a chocolate cake. This was going to be the first meal to remember.

* * *

An hour later, all of the humans were sitting down in a magically enlarged dining table.

"Dig in," I smiled.

Emmett dug in hungrily, and I had to laugh. I cut up some steak and put the rest of the food on a plate for Hare and she ate daintily.

Like a Pureblood.

"She's been spending far too much time with Cissy and Bella," I laughed.

Stan looked at Hare and then at me. "What are you talking about?"

"She's eating like a stuck-up pureblood," I smirked. Stan chuckled.

"I see it now."

"Far too much time with Aunt Cissy and Aunt Bella," I smiled, ruffling Hare's hair.

She giggled, "They said that I should grow up like a pureblood, because I have Black blood!" she said proudly.

I grimmaced, "Darling, that ship has sailed as soon as Granny Meda married Papa Ted."

Stan chuckled, "As long as she doesn't turn out like Malfoy, then we won't have a problem."

Esme was giggling to herself. "What's a pureblood? And Malfoy? And Black blood?"

"My family - my mother, and her two sisters, Narcissa and Bellatrix - were the Black sisters. Their last name was Black as they grew up. It's a noble, prestigeous family that is very. . . self-centered. They all inter-marry their cousins and any other purebloods, which are people with no trace of Muggle blood in them. My mother's a pureblood, but when she married my father, a Muggleborn, she was disowned by my grandmother. I'm a halfblood, Stan's a Muggleborn, and Harriet is a Halfblood as well. Bellatrix married her cousin Rodolphus, another pureblood, whom Rosalie killed. Narcissa married the Malfoy family, which is another very wealthy, self-centered family. They think that anything below them is filthy and deserves to die. Narcissa is good at heart, but she is rather. . . presuaded too easily. Anyways, Lucius Malfoy is a pureblood and one of the most trusted followers of the Dark Lord, besides Bellatrix. That filthy. . . not a nice word," I chuckled, taking in Harriet's wide eyes at me. "Things are different now, because of the pureblood's beliefs. Soon, though, pureblood's will die out, which is why there are marriage contracts. It's a shame."

I shook my head and Harriet giggled, "This isn't proper dinner talk."

"Oh, god," I groaned. "You are so talking like Narcissa. Please, don't."

Stam was laughing, "I hope this is another phase?"

"I hope so too," I muttered, giving Harriet a look. She dropped her fork and muttered an apology.

I giggled, "It's fine."

We got into an easy talk about the war, and Carlisle and I started to have a passionate arguement about it, but in a joking manner.

"It's ludicrus that he can go on this long and not be stopped!"

"He's been trained in the Dark Arts and is very intellegent. The only chance at him being stopped is Harry, and he's only seventeen! Dumbledore would have been the last chance, should Harry die, but Dumbledore's dead too!"

"Well, what if we all go after him at once!"

"He's invincable!" I laughed. "It's useless!"

"You just need to have a quick-"

A stag pranced into the dining room, interrupting him. Stan's eyes widened.

"Harry!" I gasped. I stood up quickly, clutching my wand. "Relay your message," I said, my voice as evenly as possible.

"We're attacking Hogwarts. Voldemort's coming. Apparate to the Hog's Head and go through the passage behind the portait above the fireplace. Be sneaky. Prepare to fight to the death. Harry."

I gasped, "Alright, we've planned for this." I started to relay orders. "Cullen's, go into the basement. It's charmed so no one can come in but you can come out if you want. I want you to leave after a weeks up. There is enough food and necessities to last you a week. If Stan and I aren't back by then, we're dead. Don't come looking for us either. Just, be careful. And feel free to come out and do something. Carlisle, the potion book and ingredients are on the kitchen isle. Go now, and hurry. I'm dropping Harriet off at my mother's, with Teddy and Tonks. Be careful, please. Stan, are you going to fight?" Please say yes, please say yes.

"Yeah, of course!" Stan laughed.

I grabbed my wand and picked up Harriet. "Hare, I need you to stay with Granny Meda, until one of us can come and get you, alright? If -" I took a deep breath, controlling my tears. "If we don't come back, tell Granny Meda that my will is in the library, alright?"

She nodded, "Will is in the library."

I nodded, "Good girl. Now, we need to hurry. We don't have much time."

I turned to Stan, "Go before me. I'll meet you at the Hog's Head."

Stan nodded, kissing me on the lips passionately. "I love you, Del."

I smiled, "I love you too, Stan. Stay safe for me and, for Merlin's sake, stay alive."

"I promise, love."

I kissed him one last time before he apparated. I wiped my tears. "Follow me," I told the Cullen's.

They followed me to the basement, "This will only open and close for you seven, as well as Stan, Hare, and I. I've charmed it specifically for that. Be careful and if you hear anything suspicious, don't check it out. As for the human potions, Carlisle knows how to make it. I doubt the males will need to take it again, but you should as a precaution. Take care, you lot. Please."

Esme hugged me and kissed my cheek. "Stay safe, Bella. We love you like a daughter and sister!"

"Love you too. And I'll stay as safe as I can."

I hugged everyone else and then apparated, dropping the wards. My house better be okay if I get back. If.

I landed at my mother's house. She knew I was coming, if she was waiting at the door.

"Dear!" She said, embracing me.

"Mum. I love you so much, and I love dad too," I whispered into her ear. "Take care of Hare for me."

"Tonks left too," She whispered. "And your dad died about three months ago. Del, don't do anything stupid."

"I won't. I'll protect Tonks as much as I can. And, I told Hare, but my will is in my library, in a book."

She nodded, kissing my cheeks. "Stay safe, and Hare, Teddy, and I will have enough fun until you get back."

"Love you. Be careful," I told her, before apparating. I landed at the Hog's head and quickly went through the passage behind the painting.

"Del! There you are!" Harry cried.

"What do you need to do?" I asked him.

"You are coming with me in the end," Harry said, not letting his two best friends hear.

"Why?" I asked alarmed.

"Because you have the powers to kill him after I die."

"No, no, no, no, no," I breathed. "No."

"You have to. I'm the last horcrux?"

"Whore-what?" I asked.

"It's keeping Voldemort alive. I'm the last one. I need to do some things, but I'll find you," he said, then walked up.

"Wait! No!" I shouted after him.

He was gone before I could stop him. I looked through the crowd and found Tonks. I nearly slapped her.

"What the hell were you thinking!" I whispered, furious.

"Remus left me there! I have to fight!" Tonks cried.

I hugged her, "It's alright. He's fine! I'm sure!"

"He's leading a group of fighters out to the grounds. I'm taking a group to the transfiguration courtyard."

"Tonks!" I cried after her. I grabbed her arm. "Be careful, please."

She nodded, "I will."

"I'm coming in your group."

"Are you-"

"Yes, I'm coming. I promised Mum I'd look out for you."

She nodded.

I followed her to the door and I saw Stan. "I'm going with Tonks' group. Love you, Stan."

"Love you," he smiled. I kissed him quickly before running after Tonks, down the seventh floor hall.

There were a group of seventh year Hufflepuff's with us, so I was a little nervous. They weren't trained to fight in battles.

I held my wand tightly and saw a cloaked figure.

Stupify! I thought. The figure fell to the ground. Tonks nodded to me and I kept a sharp eye out. Tonks let out a shrill scream and everyone started to fight at once.

I stunned as many people as I could. I didn't want them to die, they deserve a life in Azkaban.

I saw Bellatrix and stunned her.

She dodged and got into a duel with me, my sister keeping me covered from others.

"Bellatrix Lestrange. I heard that my daughter and you got along perfectly."

Her eyes softened when I mentioned my daughter, but she grew angry as I finished. "She was quite. . . charming. Something you weren't when you were a child. She was willing to learn pureblood ediquette."

"She's a halfblood!" I growled. "She shouldn't be pressured into a life she isn't in! Bella, you may be a pureblood, but you are the most vile person I know, besides Moldywart himself."

"You dare-"

"Hell yes, I dare!" I hissed. "Now, Bella, what are you doing here? Spreading your legs for any Death Eater you could get?"

She glared at me, her wand still raised. "Harriet and I got along just fine. It was as if I was her mother!"

"You are her aunt. You never had the patience to raise a child!" I told her sternly. We were circling each other.

"Avada-"

"Expelliarmus!" I shouted before she could finish. Her wand flew into my hand and I grinned, "What now?"

Her eyes widened, "My Lord, I'm sorry. My Lord, I didn't- I'm not- I can't - MY LORD! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE, I BEG MY FORGIVENESS!"

I was a little shocked. She really was crazy.

"Bella, all you have to do is get captured and live a life in Azkaban."

She glared at me. "Never. I will die for my Lord."

"Suit yourself. Petrificus Totalus!" she froze and I smirked. She fell to the ground and I grabbed Tonks and pulled her out of the way as I killing curse came her way. She thanked me quickly before getting back into the duel.

I dragged Bella into the hospital wing and dashed down to the stairs to go back to Tonks, but she was gone. My heart stopped in fear. There were only three Hufflepuff's left alive.

"Where's Tonks?" I shouted, deflecting a spell, and sending one back.

"She ran off after Lupin," A girl called back.

"Shit!" I shouted. I cast a 'Funuctulus' spell to the masked Death Eater, causing it to break out with boils on any exposed flesh.

It wailed in pain and I smirked to myself. "We may need to kill, ladies," I told them. "If you need to, do so," I told them. There were only girls left. All the men that came with us were now dead. Such a shame.

"Avada Kedavra!" I cried, at a Death Eater shouting the same spell towards a girl next to me. He fell dead and the girl thanked me profusely.

"Thank me later. Fight now."

She got back to fighting and soon there were just stunned and dead bodies of Death Eaters around us.

I turned to the girls. "Go back to where we were. Don't tell anyone unless they are working for the Order, alright? Tell them there are deaths here. Be careful."

The three girls took off, looking around. Protecting each other's backs.

I ran off towards the grounds and saw Lupin and Tonks, laying down on top of each other, Dolohov laughing menacingly.

"Avada Kedavra!" I shouted. Dolohov flew back, dead.

I ran to Tonks and Lupin's side, kneeling down.

"No, no, no," I moaned. I flipped Tonks over so that she was lying next to Lupin. I felt for a pulse in Tonks first. She was my main priority.

"You are too bloody brilliant," I laughed humorously. "Ennervate!"

She gasped and sat up. "You figured it out!" she cried hugging me.

"The next time you stupify yourself, to not get killed, I'm going to kill you myself."

She turned to Lupin, "Ennervate!"

He blinked. "Oh, baby, you're alright!" Tonks cried, kissing every inch of his face. "I thought I didn't stun you on time."

"It fucking hurt, is what it did," Lupin mumbled. I hugged them both. "Come on. We have at least fifteen dead already."

Their faces grew serious in an instant. We all stood up and I led them back to the dead Hufflepuff's. About five girls, ten boys. I shook my head, "Too young to die."

Tonks, Lupin, and I pulled them with us to the side of the castle, where people wouldn't come across them. I felt so sorry for them. They died!

"We need to move," Lupin murmured.

Tonks and I nodded, running into the castle. I saw a castle wall be blown apart and flinched. Not the castle!

We made it to the front hall before we were hit with spells. Well, before we were having spells thrown at us. Not hit, persay.

"What the hell is going on?" I heard a shrill voice scream. Alecto Carrows.

"Stupify!" I shouted, pointing my wand at her. It was obvious she was the leader of the group.

"Don't hurt dear old Alecto," she cackled.

"Avada Kedavra!" I called, pointing my wand directly at her.

"Del!" Tonks gasped.

"This is a war, Tonks," I reminded her. "We have to do what we can to stay alive."

Alecto, that lucky bitch, dodged. I was getting sick of her.

"Avada Kedavra!" I heard someone shout. I spun around towards where a green light came hurtling towards me. I couldn't move out of the way, so I did the only thing I could do, "Stupify," I whispered. I was stunned and fell to the ground, the green light hitting the pillar just behind me. It looked plausible.

"Del, this is so not the time to die!" Tonks cried.

Lupin stood in front of me as he fought. reinforcements came in and I was enervated. I jumped up to see a few of the Death Eaters were dead. Only three were left, all masked.

"Expelliarmus!" I cried, hitting the closest Death Eater. Their wand flew into my possession and I caught it easily. "Petrificus Totalus!"

They fell to the ground, rigid, and stiff as a board.

The other Light Side quickly killed the others and Tonks slapped me.

"Why the hell did you have to do that!" She cried. "I thought you were dead!"

"Now we're even," I told her calmly. She immediately backtracked, remembering when I thought she was dead.

"Right, sorry."

We went back to the Room of Requirement and I saw that it was empty, except for the girls that I fought with and Ginny.

"Ginny," I groaned, "Where is Harry?"

"Harry's gone to get something or other. Ron and Hermione are in the East Wing," she said, looking over the Marauder's Map. "And it seems that Stan is in the Third Floor corridor. Anyone else?" she said chippy.

"Who's dead?" I asked her.

"Just those Hufflepuff's from your group, a few seventh year Ravenclaws, loads of Death Eaters and their critters, and I think that there was just Mad-Eye Moody from the Order. Let me check," she looked over the map and sighed, tears coming to her eyes, "And Percy."

"Percy as in Weasley?" Tonks asked, hesitantly.

"Yes, as in Weasley," Ginny murmured.

"Everyone needs to be out of this room!" I heard a voice bellow. I turned around and saw Harry. "I need to seal off the passage!"

Ginny handed Harry the map before we all left the room and started to run the halls. "Alright, Mum said we stick together, Tonks. I'm sticking with you."

She nodded, "We'll go to the Astronomy Tower."

I nodded along with Lupin. Running all the way, we were breathless when we reached the top. I leaned over the railing and saw a stream of Death Eaters flow into the Forbidden Forest.

"They're retreating!" I gasped.

Tonks looked too, "They're regrouping," She corrected. "Counting numbers. Come on. We're meeting in the Great Hall, I think."

I nodded and followed her to the Great Hall.

"Del, we're leaving, right now," I heard a voice whisper.

"Harry?" I whispered back.

The Invisibility Cloak dropped, revealing his head. "We're leaving. I have to sacrifice myself, but you need to stay alive and do that vanquishing thing."

"I really don't like this," I murmured, letting Tonks and Lupin go ahead of me.

"We have to. It's the last chance."

"And I only can kill people within a fifteen foot range."

"That's fine," Harry grumbled. "Now let's go!"

He pulled me along the flat expense of grass and into the Forbidden Forest.

"I believe I was mistaken. I thought he'd come," I heard a chilling voice. Voldemort.

"You weren't," Harry said, unveiling himself. I hid behind a tree. "I'm here. It's what you wanted. Kill me and get it over with."

"Trying to be noble, boy?" Voldemort sneered.

"No, I'm doing what's right. No one should die for me. So now I'm here. You and me. Half-blood to half-blood."

"You dare-"

"Yes, I dare, _Tom." _Harry growled. I had to stiffle a laugh at that.

"You-you're a half-blood?" I heard someone gasp. Narcissa. Oh, god! I had to do this, didn't I? I might kill her on accident! I can't do this.

"Now, I will kill Harry Potter," Voldemort said softly. "The boy who lived!" I braced myself for it. My anger building up. "Avada Kedavra!"

I stepped out behind the tree just as I heard Harry's body fall to the ground.

"_Tom. _We meet again," I smirked.

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Delphinus Tonks."

"Stan is alive, Voldemort. He's alive. He is rather clever, is he not?"

"How?" Voldemort growled.

"I'll never tell," I smirked.

"Crucio!" Voldemort cried. I fell to the ground in pain, my inner demon coming out. I rose in the air and crashed to the ground, putting a shield around Narcissa, Lucius, and Harry. The others could die for all I care. Narcissa deserved to live, she was a good person, always was.

I looked up and saw only scorched trees, grass, wands lying about, cracked.

I sighed in relief. I grabbed Narcissa's arm, as well as Lucius's. "Come on," I murmured. I walked over to Harry, kneeling at his side, "Oh, Harry. Wingardium Leviosa!" He rose in the air and I kept a steady grip of the two Malfoy's running back into the castle.

"Why did you save us?" Narcissa asked.

"Because, you never had a choice and I always knew you were good, Cissy. Besides, I heard that Bella, Harriet, and you got along perfectly. It was the least I could do."

"Why me?" Lucius growled.

"Would you prefer I kill you? You deserve a proper trial," I Hissed at him. "Life in Azkaban if I can get it to you."

I burst through the Great Hall doors, all wands raised at me. I set Harry down and let go of Lucius, placing that hand over my face as tears. I heard gasps. "No!" I heard Ginny scream. Narcissa hugged me to her as I cried.

"Get away from her!" I heard Tonks cry.

"No! Stop!" I shouted as she raised her wand at Narcissa. "I can vouch for Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. As for Lucius," I paused, "Do whatever. "I take full responsibility for Narcissa and Draco Malfoy's actions," I told the room calmly.

"Mother!" I heard someone gasp as they came through the crowd. Draco Malfoy. Narcissa embraced him, who seemed to be unembarrassed by the fact that everyone was watching.

I heard a groan and looked at the source. Harry. I looked up and I could tell that Tonks heard it as well. "Did he just-"

"Yeah, I thought-"

"He's alive!" I heard Ginny cry, kneeling next to her boyfriend, who sat up weakly.

"Where's you-know-who?" Tonks whispered.

"Why do you think Harry took me with him?" I smirked. "My powers got rid of him and most of the others that were there. I don't know who escaped and who didn't, but we'll find them all."

Tonks nodded, hugging me. "Thank you so much!" she whispered.

"For what?"

"Keeping the world safe," she smiled.

"It was all Harry. He did something with whore-something or others and he was the one that thought of it all. He did it all."

"Too modest," she smiled.

"Del!" A voice cried. It seemed to me that everyone was finding their loved ones, a reunion and mourning for some.

Neville was with one of the Hufflepuff girls that I fought with, that survived. Molly was huging all of her sons, but some were absent. Hermione and Ron were hugging. Lupin and Tonks were in an embrace, him kissing her.

I turned towards the voice that called my name, though. A huge smile on my face.

"Stan!" I gasped, hugging him close.

"You're alright!" he sighed, relaxing against me. I saw a happy scene.

"Well, well, well," I heard a voice cackle, "How touching. A little early for celebration, don't you think?"

* * *

Review! The first ever Stan/Bella story! Suck that bitches! I feel honored and I hope you like it!

Oh, and for the record, in my eyes, Stan doesn't have acne. He is a really CUTE guy! This is fanfiction, people! Tough! Besides, even if he did have acne, its not what you see on the outside, its what they are on the inside! All you other people that think its just looks are hypocrites and need to get a life!:) No offense:)


	9. Chapter 9

I turned in Stan's arms. He held me to his chest, his chin on my shoulder protectively.

Harry was aiming his wand at Voldemort. "Delphinus killed you."

"She didn't. I escaped just in time," Voldemort laughed. "Such a pity. Her little powers can't keep a person still."

I glared at him. I killed him. "I felt it," I shouted. "I felt you die. I felt you disinigrate! I felt my powers destroy you!"

"Ah, maybe you killed someone else instead of me? Don't you go to Azkaban for killing someone?"

"You wouldn't know. You send your followers to kill people for you!" I hissed.

His eyes flashed lividly at me before turning to Harry. "After I kill Potter, I'll kill you, Delphinus. And we'll see who'll be threatening who."

Harry sent his 'Expelliarmus' just as Voldemort sent his 'Avada Kedavra'. I coudn't watch. Neither could a lot of others.

There was a thump and then outraged cries.

I turned and saw Voldemort dead. Harry stood over him, triumphant. Death Eaters that hadn't been near Harry when he was 'killed' were shouting and throwing spells at anyone they could reach.

"You're godparents of Teddy!" I heard Tonks shout. I looked up and saw she was shouting at me while battling a masked Death Eater. "Del, you and Stan are godparents."

"Tonks, what are you- Avada Kedavra!" I shouted at the masked Death Eater. They fell and I rushed up to Tonks. "You're not dying tonight."

"I'm just saying, if I do, or if Lupin, or both, you're godmother."

"I'll remember," I told her. "And you and him are godparents of Hare. Remember that as well."

She nodded and, with me, launched back into fighting with more Death Eaters. Only, five minutes later, they were gone. Due to my powers, I'd eliminated more than half of them.

I made my way through the crowd back to Stan.

"Del," he smiled.

"We made it," I murmured, cupping his face with my hand.

"Of course we did," he chuckled. "We're us."

His lips captured mine and a passionate, love-filled kiss was the only thing I had to remember that Stan was here. That Stan was alive. Of course, that and him in my arms.

I apparated with him to my mother's house and she opened the door as soon as I knocked, giving me a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank god you're alright!" she cried. "How is Tonks?"

"Perfectly fine."

"And Lupin?" she asked, hugging Stan as well.

"Alive," Stan gasped out.

I giggled. "Where's Hare and Teddy?"

"In the living room. Come, Come. The weather's dreadful."

She dragged Stan and I inside, leading us to the sitting room. "Mum, I'd love to stay, really, I would, but I have a family of vampires in my basement, and well-"

"Of course, Dear!" my mum cut me off in understanding. "Harriet, darling. It's time for you to leave."

"Mummy! How was the bad peoples?"

"They are absolutely wonderful now," I assured her. "Let's go, shall we?"

Stan took her from me and apparated without a word. I smiled at my mother, "He's stressed about the war still. I can tell. I love you, mother. I'm going to have dinner at my house tomorrow night. You, Tonks, Lupin, Teddy- if you can tell them, are all invited. I'll contact the Weasley's. A huge celebratory feast."

"Let me know the details tomorrow, dear. Thank Merlin, you're alright. I love you."

"Love you too," I replied before apparating. Stan was at the television in the living room, trying to figure out how to find cartoons. Harriet was curled up on the couch, waiting patiently for Stan.

"Channel forty, dear," I laughed. "I'll let the Cullen's out of the basement, shall I?"

"That'd probably be wise."

I pecked him on the lips, breathing in his scent for a moment, "I've missed you so much."

"You just saw me three minutes ago," he chuckled.

"I've missed a year. I want to be sure that I never have to live without you again. I love you."

"I love you too, but those Cullen's are going to be seriously pissed if they're in the basement for longer than necessary."

I giggled and pulled away from his embrace, "Very true. I'll be back. Save me a seat."

I walked slowly to the basement and pried open the door.

"Alright, my dear humans and the lone vampire. War is over. We won."

Alice hugged me, "Thank god! That's wonderful news!"

A furry object pushed past my feet and took off down the hall.

"I swear if we have rats again-" I started.

"That's Peaches," Emmett chuckled. "I might have snuck her in here."

"Oh," I said, embarrassed. "Well, in that case, come on out. All of you. Do whatever you'd like. Edward, you haven't heard anyone in here, when we left, correct?"

He shook his head. "I heard your. . . husband and daughter get home a few minutes ago, followed by you, but that was all."

"Good," I said, relieved. "Come, come. Dessert anyone?"

"Me!" Emmett shouted.

I smirked, "Coming right up. We'll be in the living room."

I walked off and immediately cleared up the dining room before going to the fridge and pulling out the chocolate cake I had made. I plated it all and then flicked my wand, allowing it to float out into the living room, forks following.

"CAKE!" I heard Harriet and Emmett scream.

I entered the living room, holding a plate of my own and rolled my eyes. "I swear, Emmett, you act younger than Hare."

I snuggled next to Stan, resting my head on his shoulder.

"The war is over?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded, "Harry did it."

"No, you did it," Stan murmured.

"I did nothing," I insisted.

"You killed half the Death Eaters," Stan smirked.

"Sure, but I didn't kill the Dark Lord like I was suppossed to. That's why Harry brought me out there in the first place."

"But you still saved hundreds of lives tonight," Stan argued, kissing the top of my head.I snuggled against him further, taking a bite of my chocolate cake.

"You make it sound glorious, what happened tonight. In a way, yes, it was," I admitted. "But hundreds still lost someone or died themselves tonight."

"As long as you-know-who's dead," Stan murmured, his eyes trained on Hare. "Then I'm not going to worry about anything anymore."

"Except scaring away Hare's boyfriends she brings home," I told him seriously.

"That too. Which reminds me, I should buy those Muggle things. What are they called? Nugs?"

"Guns," I giggled.

"I have to buy one of those to scare those boys away."

I rolled my eyes, "Honey, I'm sure just telling stories about me will scare them away."

"What about you?" he chuckled.

"When I want something from you. . . that little tone I take. That's what's scary enough to tell someone, and scare them off."

"But also get you pissed again," He chuckled.

"You've only learned from past experience."

I noticed Hare was asleep. "I'm going to take Harriet to her room. Stan, why don't you change the channel to something more. . . higher in mentality than cartoons?"

"Already on it," Stan chuckled, flicking through the remote. I stood up from his side slowly and knelt down.

"Come on, baby girl," I murmured. I lifted her into my arms. She stirred for a moment, in which I held perfectly still. I smiled with relief as she settled down and her deep breaths carried through the air in a soothing pace.

I carried her up the stairs, my eyes never wavering from her face.

"I love you," I whispered, kissing her forehead as I placed her in her bed. I put the covers tightly around her and turned on her princess nightlight before closing the door behind me. Peaches was laying right in front of the door as soon as I started down the hall. "Protect her, Peaches," I whispered. The dog looked at me, then fell back asleep.

Dogs. . .

"Del, honey, wake up," a soft voice said next to me.

I groaned and pushed my head further into the pillow. "Leave me alone."

"Mummy! Wake up!" a shrill voice shouted.

I jumped and groaned. "I'm sore."

"Here, drink this," my love's voice said.

"Thanks," I muttered, taking a vial out of Stan's hands. After drinking the potion, the sore knots in my shoulders and thighs was gone. "Oh, thank you so much!" I sat up, clutching the sheet to my chest. I glared at Stan. "Do you mind taking Hare out of here while I get some clothes on?"

"Harriet!" Stan smiled, ignoring my glare. "Let's go play with Peaches while Mummy get's ready for the day."

"Okay!" She agreed. "Bye Mum!"

I have a half-hearted wave before she disappeared around the corner. I flitted to my closet, pulling on sweatpants and a tank top. Comfy.

"We're having a celebration dinner tonight!" I shouted down the halls. "Five o'clock sharp."

I cast my patronus. "You're all cordially invited to Stan and I'd post-war dinner party in celebration of our win and memorial for our losses. If you want to come, please come to our manor at five. Love, Delphinus."

I made my way to Hare's room, finding Stan watching Hare tackle Peaches, and vice versa.

"I think they'll be inseperable," I predicted. I knelt next to Stan. "What say you?"

"I think you're absolutely right," Stan chuckled, gathering me in his arm and placing a soft kiss on my neck. I bit my lip to stiffle my moan. "Did Tonks write you?"

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, "She's probably occupied with Lupin right now."

Stan chuckled, "We just got started early on our celebration, then."

I giggled and made sure Hare wasn't looking before latching my lips to Stan's. Our kiss was long, searing, and full of undeniable love. "I love you," I whispered. "More than anything anyone can ever offer."

"I love you even more than that," he winked.

"Impossible," I breathed in his ear before moving my kisses down his cheek, his jaw, to his neck.

"You better believe it, lassie," he chuckled in a breathless voice. I loved having this affect on him. "I think we should stop or 'arriet's going to be 'aving nightmares."

I pulled away with a smirk on my face. "Shall we get breakfast started?"

"Yeah, want any help?"

I shook my head, "I'll get it. See you."

My trip down to the kitchen had been very eventful. I heard loud. . . noises from Emmett and Rosalie's room. Esme and Carlisle's room was quiet, so I assumed they were sleeping. Alice and Jasper's room. . . the shower was running, as well as some snoring. It was . . . strange. But the kitchen was the most eventful of my walk. There, sitting at the island, was Edward. He was looking at me. His eyes were tortured. His skin had purple bruises underneath his eyes. He looked terrible.

"Morning," he greeted.

I nodded and headed to the fridge, pulling out two cartons of eggs, a pack of bacon, and a large box of flour.

I got to making the food, but a pair of hands joined me.

"How are you and Stan?" Edward asked forcefully, like it hurt him to speak the words.

"Wonderful," I smiled softly, just at the thought of Stan. "I'm honestly sorry, but it was for the best at the time. I had to keep Hare safe, by distancing myself from her. And if they got me, they wouldn't get her. But they did just the opposite. I worried constantly. I couldn't let them. . . Hare's all Stan's got. She was my only memory of Stan when I believed him dead. I couldn't lose her."

"What do you mean, all Stan's got?"

"His parents died a few days before he did," I murmured, tears appearing in my eyes. Curse those traitors! "They were going to come here, spend the holidays with us, but they got caught in a car accident on their way home from Kent. They died on impact. Harriet knows," I shook my head, "She thinks that they're on vacation to Austrailia for a long time. She's too young to understand."

I took the bowl of egg out of his hands and placed it on the hot pan, starting to cook it.

"It was a bad time, then. The Dark Lord had just returned that summer. Everyone was in terror and blinded by fear. All but the Muggles. They knew nothing."

"And your father?"

"He was killed by some Death Eaters a few months before the Order came to Forks," I sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I said defensively. I didn't want him sorry for me. I didn't want him to feel anything for me. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything," he said immediately.

"Forget about us," I said seriously, looking him in the eye. "We're never going to happen. Just forget about what you want with me. What you thought we had. What we did have. We're never going to work out."

"Bella, I can't-"

"You will or I'll modify your memory."

"I thought magic didn't work on vampires?" he smirked.

"I'll make a special spell to force it to work," I said seriously. "Forget about it all. Feel nothing but maybe a friendship between us."

"I don't want to. I love you."

"Well I don't love you. You're my friend and that's all."

"I'll try," he whispered. Before I could retort that he has to, he was gone. I sighed. He's never going to let me go.


	10. Chapter 10

HEY! CHECK OUT MY BLOG! LINK ON PROFILE!

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

Dinner was a quiet event. People just told stories of their loved ones that died. Fred and George were unusually quiet, and I didn't think it was Percy's death that did that to them. I sat in front of them and they looked up in surprise.

"Who?" I asked.

"Percy," they said together.

"You and I both know that's a load of bull," I said. George had a little smile at that. "Now, who was it?"

"Katie-" Fred said the same time George said, "Angelina."

"Oh, boys," I whispered. I hugged them both to me and they hesitantly hugged me back. "Honor their memory, but you can't dwell on them. Look for a good-"

"Angelina was pregnant," George said when he pulled away.

My eyes widened, "She was? With you?"

He nodded, his eyes back to his plate, "Mum would have had a fit if she knew. We were going to announce it after the battle, to lighten spirits, I guess one'd say."

"How far along?"

"Five months," he sighed.

"Oh, George," I sighed. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry," he whispered. "There's nothing you could have done."

"I could have made her stay at home-"

"You and I both know she wouldn't listen to you. She was a fighter and she will always be a fighter."

He nodded and I grabbed his hand before turning to Fred, who was playing with the food on his plate. "What about Katie?"

"She wasn't pregnant, but we were engaged."

"Oh," I gasped. "Since when?"

"I proposed to her right before the stag came in and brought us to the fight."

"They're safe. All three of them," I said, smiling sympathetically to George and Fred. "They're together and they are going to always be waiting for you. They will wait a century for you."

"When we're old and wrinkly," Fred chuckled. "She said she always liked older men."

"See? She'll love you when you're a saggy arsed man."

They laughed a little. "I'll be saggier than you," George said to Fred. They started to bicker back and forth. Tonks and Lupin were discussing the Ministry and who would take over. No one they were really close to died.

"You're twenty-three," A voice said. "And you have a family for your own. Just like you said you were going to have." I turned and gasped, tears pooling in my eyes.

"Jesepia!" I cried.

* * *

Who's Jesepia? Any guesses? Come on, people! Review!

And what do you think should happen next? I'll modify what I am going to do if someone gives me a good idea!


	11. Chapter 11

"Hello, love," Jesepia greeted, pulling her blonde hair from her eyes. Tonks and I leaped on her, hugging her fiercely.

"What are you doing here?" Tonks cried. "You should be in Brazil!"

My adopted sister rolled her eyes and looked about the room. "I was, but I got your invite, Core, and I just had to come. As for you, Tonks, I couldn't resist a chance at bringing you down, sis, now could I?"

"How was Brazil?"

She shrugged, her dark tan making her look even younger than her age of twenty-seven, two years older than Tonks, four than me. She was a Halfblood – Dorcas Meadowes her mother and a Muggle her father – who's parents were killed in the first war. My mother was good friends with Dorcas and took Jesepia in.

"Got engaged," she smiled, her perfectly white teeth shining. "But then he cheated on me and I broke it off. . . let's see. . . was about to come fight in the battle, but no one thought to inform me about it! Thanks a lot, you two."

Tonks laughed, "As an Auror, I'm supposed to protect foreigners from getting in English affairs."

"Oh, shut up!" She laughed. "Now introduce me."

"Alright, alright," I laughed. "Jesepia, this is my husband, Stan. I don't believe you've all met."

"Pleasure," Jesepia smiled. "I'm Del's adopted sister."

"I've heard so much about you," Stan nodded, shaking her hand. "Glad to finally meet you."

"You've probably seen me around before," Pia shrugged.

"And this is our daughter Harriet Aurora," I told her, picking up Hare. "Hare, this is Aunt Pia, my sister."

"Another one!" Hare exclaimed dramatically, causing me to laugh.

"Yeah, its a big family, hun," I smiled.

"How's mum?" Jesepia asked, looking around.

"Awesome," I nodded.

"Yeah, she's been so caught up with Dad dying that-" Tonks started then clamped her mouth shut. "Oh, I'm so sorry-"

"Dad's dead?" Pia gasped.

"Yeah. . . I thought someone owled you. Snatchers got him."

"Did you kill that mother-" she stopped herself and glanced at Hare, "Um, I mean, jerk?"

I smirked, "Good save. And yes, I think so. Or he's in Azkaban. We aren't too sure."

"Mum needs you," Tonks said quietly. "She's been going crazy alone." I saw Lupin approaching and Tonks wrapped her arm around his waist. "Oh, right. This is Remus Lupin, my husband as well."

"Teddy's sleeping," Remus told her quietly.

"We all call him Lupin," I told Pia. "And they have a son, Teddy. He's about what, now?"

"Two months," Tonks stated proudly.

Pia frowned, "I missed everything. Why wasn't I invited to the wedding?"

"I'm a werewolf," Remus said quietly, flinching slightly at the word. "It wasn't a public affair. Just quiet and only Andromeda, Molly, and Arthur."

I nodded, "I didn't even know about it either, sis."

Pia shrugged, "Whatever. There's still time for a large wedding later. And you as well, Del and Stan. I want a huge wedding. Flowers, lace, cake-"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever you say, Pia."

"Now, leave me with this little one. I want to catch up on lost time with my niece!" Jesepia insisted, taking Hare from me and walking off to a couch by the Weasley twins. I sighed and turned around in Stan's arms.

"I love you."

"I love you more," Stan insisted.

The dinner party finished as a quiet afair. Only my mother, sister, brother-in-law, god-sister, and the kids were left. The Cullen's had long went to bed, still struggling over getting their sleeping patterns back to normal.

Stan started a small fire in the living room using levitated paper and an incendio charm. We all sat around it and just reminised about our family, about our lives, and who we lost.

It was a heartbroken afair, but I was still happy we were all united.

"You're coming back home with us, dear," Mum insisted to Jesepia. "I want to hear everything about Brazil!"

"Mum-"

"I insist," Mum interrupted, taking her arm. "I'll Floo you tomorrow, Jesepia, to talk about dinner Sunday."

I laughed, "Alright, Mum." I gave her a tight hug, "Thank you for everything you did."

"Oh, it's no problem dear! Now, I must be leaving. I'm about to fall asleep. I love you, dear."

"Love you too, Mum," I smiled softly. She apparated Jesepia with her, Tonks and Lupin leaving with a sleeping Teddy right after.

I leaned against Stan's side as we sat back on the floor and smile as I saw Harriet sleeping on the floor, Peaches curled around her.

"We should get to bed."

Stan nodded, "Let's go." I reached to pick up Harriet, but Stan beat me to it. "Meet me in the bed," he winked.

"Don't be late," I whispered, smirking, before heading up the stairs and making sure the windows and doors were locked.

The war was finally over, for good. Hallelujah.

* * *

And there will be, I think, one or two chapters after this:) Haven't decided yet, but one for sure:P Please, review! TEll me what you think about this eight months over due post! Sorry for the wait, but this storyw ill be finished soon!

-Nastya


	12. Chapter 12

I smiled as I reached the platform, hugging Stan's arm to me, "Oh, can you believe it? Joey's final year is over!"

Stan laughed, "Hard to believe, I know, love."

It only was a few minutes of waiting on the crowded platform, but the train pulled in like always. And after a moment, our youngest child came bustling out, a pretty black haired witch holding his hand.

"Mum!" Joseph called, pulling the girl with him. "Dad, this is Jessica Biers." His sandy hair flopped in his eyes and I smiled at the girl. She shyly smiled back.

"Nice to meet you, dear," I said kindly. Stan nodded, offering his hand.

"Oh, it's great to meet you, but there's my Mum. Write me, Joey!"

"Will do," Joey called before facing me. "Well?"

"We'll talk," I told him, taking his trunk.

Stan laughed and took the trunk from me before apparating. I took Joey's arm and apparated myself.

"What's wrong with her?" Joey asked as soon as we reached the house. "She was perfect! She is perfect..."

I grinned, "Well, I don't know." I turned to Stan, "Did you get the same feeling I did?"

Stan nodded, getting what I was playing at, "Yeah, she was just..."

"Perfect," I said to Joey.

"But, come on! She was perfectly polite! And she looked nothing like Amy! And - wait, what?"

I grinned, "There's nothing wrong with her. Not that there was with any of the other girls... but well, this one you actually have feelings for. How long have you been dating?"

"Almost a year. Starting dating summer of last year."

I glanced at Stan, winking, and then faced Joey, "Is she a Gryffindor with you?"

Joey swallowed hard, "Ugh... well she's a Slytherin."

I pretended that the word Slytherin didn't repulse me. "And her blood status?"

"Halfblood," Joey said, biting his lip nervously.

I exhaled in relief, "Wonderful. I say we have her over for dinner soon. Say... next Friday?"

"Really?" Joey gasped.

I nodded, "And Harriet's coming with Paul, so she'll get to meet us all at once."

Joey groaned, "But Harriet's so embarrassing!"

Stan shrugged, "Or we could just have it Saturday, when your grandmother comes here."

"Oh, no, Friday's perfect!" Joey cried. He kissed my cheeks and hugged his father, "Thanks, guys!"

"Be safe!" I called after him.

"Mum!" he whined.

I turned to Stan, "Think we did good?"

"Scared him to death, yeah," Stan agreed. "I don't think I could handle more than two kids."

"Me neither," I agreed, kissing him soundly. He chuckled, "Harriet's getting married, Joey's in a stable relationship. I think its time to retire."

"Sounds great to me," I agreed whole-heartedly. "They'll take care of us and we'll just lounge around complaining about the neighbors being too loud."

"Sounds like a plan," Stan agreed.

* * *

The End:) Ahhh, finally, it's over! Sorry for taking forever! Hope you loved!

-Nastya


	13. Chapter 13

Ever since it was opened, ff. net had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, FF. net has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

fanfiction .net has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF FF .net!

Why can't Fanfiction make an MA rating for writers to use that has the above said age restriction? Sign the petition - link is near the bottom of my profile - and fight for all your favorite stories that have been deleted!

-Nastya Wynde


End file.
